


Letters of Courage

by MasterofMages



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - University/College, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Day6 - Freeform, Minimal Angst (some but very little), More tags to be added as story progresses, Multi, Romance, comedy?, little bit of mystery, mentions of Got7, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: In this day and age, where electronic communication is the norm, it is rare for anyone to send a physical letter to someone.Felix is just your normal highschool student, being in his final year he spends most of his time living either at home, or at the school studying, till one day. Felix is fed up with his mundane (and slightly stressful) schedule. He’s not sure why he did it, but it was a chance for him to break free of the chains that kept him from doing anything new and exciting. Felix isn’t even sure his plan will work, who send letters these days.Felix mails a letter to his old home, an apartment in Korea, they were only there for 9 months or so when he was younger. He doesn’t expect any form of reply, but to his surprise, about two weeks later, he finds an envelope addressed to him, with the return address being his old home.Someone replied! But what will Felix do next?





	1. Snail Mail

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stray Kids fic. This will mostly be told through the letters that Changbin and Felix send to each other, with the perspective alternating with each chapter. I’ll let you know if I change it at all.
> 
> If there’s anyone from Australia reading this, that finds a problem or errors in terms of authenticity with any of the letters Felix is writing, please let me know. I will correct it according to your suggestions, as I would like it to be at least somewhat authentic.
> 
> Feedback, Comments and the like are always appreciated! Enjoy!

_ Dear Person, _

 

_ I’ve never really written a letter before, so I’ll be honest. I have no clue what to write.  _

_ Maybe I should tell you why I wrote this, well it was to give a bit of excitement in my life, I guess… being a student who mostly studies, yeah, things get pretty boring, and stressful. I suppose you can just think of this as me trying to escape that sort of life, even if it’s only for a short while. _

 

_ Oh, you might be wondering how I got this address. Well when I was younger, me and my family lived at this address for about 9 months while my parents were working there, in Korea. Speaking of which, I apologise for any mistakes in my writing, my Korean skills are not the best… I try as hard as I can, but still… _

 

_ Should I ask you some questions? You know, give a little incentive to reply? What is your favourite colour? Mine’s blue, like a sapphire, or this other stone Lapis Lazuli, or like an ocean blue. Though the ocean can be different colours…. so maybe that doesn’t work as an example. Either way the ocean is really pretty. _

_ How about…. your favourite food? Least favourite? I really like pizza, oh and sausages. As for dislike, I can’t really eat super spicy foods, so I guess that’s a dislike. _

 

_ What is your name? You can call me Felix, but as for yourself, if you don’t want to send your name to a stranger, then give me a nickname. It’d be better than me addressing you as person, or human in the letters, if you wanna make this a pen pal thing. I’d actually really like that if you wanted to be my pen pal, that was kinda my intention… _

 

_ Anyways, if you do end up replying, don’t be afraid to ask me questions! I mean, it’s only fair, seeing that I asked you a few questions. I hope to hear from you soon, pen pal! :) _

 

_ Sincerely your potential pen pal, _

_ Felix _

 

* * *

 

Felix could feel his stomach churning. He had the thing written, shoved in an envelope, addressed, and stamped. All that was left was for him to place it in the mail, to be sent to the unknown receiver. Yet he was having trouble doing so, who even sends physical letters these days (aside from junk mail)? What if the person didn’t reply, mind you, it’s not like they’d really know who he was? What if he made a terrible spelling, or grammatical mistake? His Korean skills were rusty at best.

 

“No, you can do this.” Felix quietly tried to encourage, and reassure himself, “They won’t care about grammar, it says Australia on the return address. They kinda know it’s from a kid who’s working on learning Korean. If they don’t reply, then that’s that. If they do… I’ll worry about it if it happens.”

 

Felix took a deep breath as he placed his hand near the entrance of the mailbox (the slot where you would put mail to be sent), he closed his eyes and released the letter into the opening. No turning back now, Felix sighed. Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Changbin!” Changbin could hear Woojin shouting from the front door, where he had probably just come in from a day of work and school, “There’s some mail here.”

 

“Really!?” Changbin jumped from where he sat in his room, he had just been scribbling down some ideas on his next assignment for his Lyrics writing class. He rushed towards the front door, eager to see if it was the package he was expecting, “It must be my new speaker system for my computer!”

 

“Too small to be speakers.” Woojin commented, handing Changbin a standard, letter sized envelope, “It doesn’t look like any sort of junk mail either? I wonder what it is? It’s merely addressed to the person living here, but there’s three of us.”

 

“Huh.” Changbin grunted taking the envelope from Woojin. He read the writing on the face of the letter, “I think it’s from your boyfriend…” Changbin recognized the English lettering that read out Australia, “F.. Fe...Lix?” He read aloud the name written on the return address.

 

“Nope, that’s not from Chan.” Woojin shook his head, “His English name is Chris. I wonder if he knows this Felix person… I’ll ask him later…” Woojin shruggs as he heads to his room leaving Changbin with the mysterious letter.

 

“Wait,” Changbin looks at Woojin, confused, “Who should read the letter?”

 

“Well if it’s in English then you should read it, you know me and Jeongin are worse than you when it comes to foreign languages.”

 

Changbin stares helplessly at the white envelope in his hands, worrying about it’s contents.

 

Only one way to know.

 

He heads to his room and sits at his desk, grabbing the knife he uses to sharpen his pencil. He opens the letter carefully, making sure not to cut any of the contents inside. To his relief, the contents of the letter are written in Korean.

 

“Must be a Korean-Australian.” Changbin mumbles as he begins to read the letter.

 

“ _Hello Person_ ,” Changbin chuckles at the way this person addressed the reader, “ _I’ve never written_ …..” Changbin makes many comments to himself whilst reading, “Oh, they’re a student, I wonder if they’re my age… He lived here? That’s kinda cool, I suppose… This thing really does have lots of grammatical errors, he really does have to work on that… I like darker colours… I like pizza too, but who doesn’t… No dislikes in particular… Pen pal? Wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard that term.”

 

Changbin couldn’t help but smile, this person’s pretty cute, brave too, having sent a letter to a complete stranger, hoping they would reply.

 

“Maybe I should reply…” Changbin ponders, “It’s not like it’d be that hard to write a letter. I wonder what I should ask…”

 

Changbin grabs a piece of paper from one of the drawers in his desk, it happens to be one of the ones his younger brother Jeongin bought for him. It’s pastel pink, lined, and has a few flowers on two of the opposing corners. Jeongin had bought it as a joke, but Changbin had actually liked it (it’s cute and Changbin has a soft spot for cute things), not that he had any use for the stationary type paper. Till now that is.

 

Changbin spends the next hour or so planning out his letter to this Felix person. Only writing on the stationary once he had felt satisfied with what he wrote, trying his best to be legible. Felix had really neat writing, which made it easy to read, but Changbin knew many people found his writing hard to read, even he had trouble sometimes.

 

“There!” Changbin sighed once he had finished writing his response, “I wonder how excited Felix will be when he sees that he got a reply? All I have to do now is get it stamped and sent.” Changbing carefully folded the letter, and slid it into the pastel yellow envelope that came with the stationary paper.

 

He makes a quick trip to the convenience store nearby, and purchases a few stamps; he peels one off and places it on the envelope, just above the address. Changbin slides it into the mailbox in his apartment building, smiling the whole time.

 

“Arrive safely.” Changbin whispers a quick prayer for the letter before he heads back to his apartment to finish, or rather, start what he was doing earlier.

 

* * *

 

_Hello Felix-ssi,_

 

_I will be honest, I have never received a letter before, at least not one from a stranger. I think it’s cool that you just sent something to a complete stranger, mind you I’m doing the same._

 

_To answer your questions, my favourite colour is black, although I just like dark colours overall. I also really like pizza, but who doesn’t. I don’t really have any dislikes when it comes to food, if it’s edible then I can, and will most likely eat it. I do agree with you about the ocean, it does have a wide variety of different, pretty colours, it’s mostly a calming, grayish blue near where I live, what about you?_

 

_Don’t worry too much about your Korean skills, as terrible as they are, I still understood what you were trying to say. You’ll get better with time, and practice, I’m sure._

 

_I thought I should ask some questions too. As you said, it’s only fair, so here goes._

_Are you a highschool student, or Uni./college? I get the impression that you’re one of the two, I’m in Uni. by the way._

 

_What sort of hobbies do you have? I really like to write, compose, dance, basically anything to do with music. I’m definitely a better rapper than singer. Oh, I’m a Music major at school, so yeah, I am obsessed with music. Enough to have my own little rap group with two others, we’re not super well known though._

 

_Do you have a favourite animal? I guess mine would be dogs, or cats, maybe rabbits… for me I think it just has to be cute for me to like it. I have a soft spot for cute things… My brother just adopted this really cute rabbit, He named it I.N. It’s so cute, and tiny, just a baby! The way the bunny wiggles his nose, I can’t help but smile whenever I see him, you probably would too. I’d send a picture, but our printer broke… I have to get it fixed soon, will definitely need it for my upcoming assignments._

 

_I think I would really like to be your pen pal, and I am very much looking forward to your reply._

 

_Oh, the name’s Changbin by the way._

 

_Your Official Pen pal,_

_Changbin_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since Felix had sent the letter, he had just given up on expecting a reply when he heard his cousin calling for him.

 

“Felix” His cousin, Chan, yelled from somewhere downstairs, “You’ve got some kind of letter here.”

 

Felix’s eyes widened, did they really reply? He rushed downstairs to where he found Chan in the kitchen, unloading the groceries he must’ve just bought, “Where?”

 

“Here.” Chan answered, handing the envelope to Felix, who stared at it as it sat in his hands, “Who sends a letter these days?”

 

“I, uh….” Felix tried to answer Chan, but he wasn’t really sure how, “I just, I dunno. It just sort of happened.”

 

“Got yourself a pen pal?” Chan smiled, “I remember doing that in elementary school?”

 

“Hm…” Felix hummed in acknowledgment, still just holding the pastel yellow envelope in his hand.

 

“Well?” Chan asked, “You gonna open it?”

 

“I, yeah…” Felix could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he felt more nervous than when he had sent his letter, “Here goes…”

 

He grabbed the knife that Chan was handing him, carefully sliding it into the paper, and slicing the envelope open. He pulled the letter out, gently unfolding the pastel pink paper.

 

“Read it out loud!” Chan almost looked more excited than Felix felt, “I’m curious.”

 

Felix reads a few things out loud, excluding the part about his Korean skills, and not mentioning his name. He felt they guy who wrote back deserved the privacy, even if it was merely his name.

 

“Cool.” Chan commented after Felix had finished, “He likes music too, I wonder if I know who he and his group are, did he say what they were called?”

 

“No, doesn’t say anything about his groups name.” Felix replied, he could feel himself grinning widely, all of his nervous excitement had evaporated. Leaving him with a warm, happy sensation. “I should write a reply.”

 

“Alright.” Chan nods, “I’ll let you know when the food is ready, gotta call Woojin first…”

 

“Kay.” Felix waves, before practically skipping upstairs to his room, plopping himself at his desk. He pulls out a fresh piece of paper, maybe he should buy some cool stationary, he thinks while looking at the cute flowers on the corners of Changbin’s letter.

 

“Chan, I’m just gonna pop out for a few.” Felix shouts as he hops downstairs and out the door. Once at the store, he picks out a stationary that has these little cats along the bottom playing with a ball of yarn, he’s sure Changbin will like it, it’s cute,and Changbin said he likes cute things. The paper itself is a light blue, the lines on it are a slightly darker shade, and it comes with a similarly coloured envelopes. Perfect, Felix thinks as he pays for his supplies, and rushes home to write his reply, excited at the thought of a new friend, his pen pal.

 

* * *

 

_ Hello Changbin-ssi, _

 

_ I was so excited to see that you replied. I also really like the stationary you used, felt kind bad that I had sent you my letter on plain paper, so I bought some stationary that I thought you’d like! Do you? I hope so, the cats are cute, aren't they? _

 

_ The ocean by my house is mostly a beautiful, sky blue, but it looks like a crystal too, really calming. When the sun sets the water turns a pinkish red, like the water is on fire, which is a pretty cool thought, flaming water. _

 

_ I am a high school student, in my final year. I guess I should be calling you Hyung, right? Is it okay if I call you that? Changbin Hyung? I think it has a nice ring to it! (You can drop the honorifics with me, I don’t mind :) ) _

 

_ As for hobbies, I am also really into music, I mostly dance though. I’m actually in my school’s dance club, along with my best friend, he’s the one sort of tutoring me in Korean. I think most of our time is spent dancing or playing around than studying… You said you were in a rap group? My cousin is in one too, what do you guys call yourselves? I’d love to check out your songs. If you wanna check out my dancing, me and my friend do covers sometimes and upload them, we call ourselves Stray Kids. Actually, my cousin is the one who gave us the name, but don’t tell him I told you, he gloats every chance he gets… _

 

_ If I had to pick… I guess my favourite animal would be… a koala? Ha ha, pretty Australian of me, right? They’re cute, and lazy (like me), I find it pretty funny that they’re basically high all the time because of what they eat. _

 

_ I would like to see a picture of this I.N, I like rabbits too, they are cute when they wiggle their noses, and their ears are cute too! Please send me one once you’ve fixed your printer. _

 

_ Thank you Changbin-ssi, for replying to my letter, and accepting my request to be pen pals. I look forward to every letter you send! _

 

_ From your Aussie Pen pal, _

_ Felix _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi Felix,_

_I do like the stationary you used, it’s super cute, my brother agrees. You know, when we got the first letter we had no clue who should open it. There's three of us that live here, in the apartment. Me, my younger brother, Jeongin, and one of my good friends. So out of the three of us I ended up reading it, and replying. Lucky you! To have someone as cool as me as your pen pal! ;P_

_Flaming water is pretty cool actually. I once went to Canada, just a small vacation with my family. In their capital, just by the Parliament buildings they have this fountain thing. The water in it was literally on fire, you should definitely check it out._

_Final year at highschool? I remember being pretty stressed during that year, all those exams, you probably need all the good luck you can get. Good Luck! (Just a piece of advice, keep doing what you love while studying, it will help with the stress :) ). I don't mind if you wanna refer to me as Hyung, go right ahead!_

_It’s cool that you like music too, we could totally collaborate on stuff together, if one of us ever goes to the others country. I admit, I looked up some of your dance videos, and watched them too. You are an amazing dancer. I wish I could be as good as you are, maybe I'd do better in my dance classes. You should totally release a dance instruction type of video, I know a few people, including myself who could definitely use some pointers when it comes to dance (I have two friends who love dancing as well, do you know Lee Know? If not you would probably like his stuff, he posts videos under that name)._

_My group is called 3Racha, we have a couple songs on soundcloud if you wanna check us out. I do the songs with my best friend, and this guy we found on the internet through his videos of song covers, he was kind enough to join me and my friend. I wonder if you know him, he’s Australian too, that and he’s dating my roommate friend, Woojin. So we know him pretty well, I can’t remember what Woojin said his English name is… his Korean name is Chan, at least that's what he asked us to call him..._

_I've never actually seen a koala before, I did have to look them up. They are pretty cute. So lazy, I wonder if they’re related to sloths, would make sense if they were._

_We did manage to get the printer fixed, so there is (well there should be) a picture of I.N somewhere in the envelope. The only picture I had was one with the bunny and Jeongin, I guess you get to see my brother's cute face as well._

_I think I'll end this letter with a question…._

_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go? I would want to go to Australia, I would really like to meet Chan in person. I'd have to take Woojin too, of course. It would also be pretty cool to meet you in person as well, despite not having exchanged many letters, I have a feeling we’d be good friends!_

_Actually Chan mentioned that he’d do one of those exchange programs to study at the Uni. I go to. Oh, there’s a question, what Uni./College would you want to go to? If that's what you want to do… if not what would you do? You probably hear this question a lot… don't feel obligated to answer if you don’t want to._

_Looking forward to you letter :)_

_From your Cutie Pen pal,_

_Changbin_


	5. Chapter 5

Felix stood outside the door to his and Chan’s house. It was currently raining, and Felix was most definitely soaked. He tried the doorbell once more, he had spent the last two minutes ringing it trying to get Chan to answer the door. 

 

“He should be home…?” Felix grumbled, “I better text him…”

 

Felix grabbed the cell from his pocket, noticing he barely had 10% left for the device’s battery. He quickly typed out his message.  _ Outside, forgot the keys, pls respond _ . He sent the message and immediately turned off the screen in attempt to save what was left of his phone’s battery. 

 

He let out a long sigh, now leaning with his back on the front door. Could his day get any worse… First he was late to his favourite class (dance), he had forgotten to charge his phone that night and didn’t bring a charger. His best friend, Seungmin, had hurt himself during their cooking class and had to go to the hospital, nothing too serious, but Felix had gone with him, and it took them hours till they actually saw the doctor. 

 

Luckily they were just in time to catch the last bus home (for that route anyways), but the stop by Felix’s house was not exactly nearby. Just as he got off the bus, it had started raining, the water was practically pouring down. He had umbrella, but Felix had given it to Seungmin, didn’t want his injured friend getting wet, or sick.

 

So here he was, now locked out of his own home, having an absolutely terrible day.

 

Felix stumbled backwards, Chan had opened the door to let him in, of course, it was as Felix was leaning on the door. He felt his bottom hit the ground with a loud thud.

 

“Oh my god!” Chan yelped, rushing to help Felix up, “Are you okay? You hurt anywhere? Sorry I didn’t answer the door, was on the toilet… Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I, no, I’m not hurt, just…” Felix sighed, again, “I’ve been having a really shitty day…”

 

“I heard.” Chan placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder, leading him to the couch, “How’s Seungmin?”

 

The two plopped down onto the soft cushions of the couch. Chan slid his arms around Felix, cuddling him in attempt to provide some comfort, despite getting wet from Felix having been rained on.

 

“He’ll live.” Felix let out a small chuckle before frowning, “But the doc. says he won’t be able to do anything like dancing for awhile. The dummy dropped a pan on his foot… and now we can’t practice as much for the dance competition…”

 

Felix could feel his tears threatening to fall. That dance competition was really important, both to him and Seungmin. It would have given them a scholarship to a very well known Music Uni. in Korea. The Uni. that Chan was planning to transfer to in the fall semester. The three of them had planned to live together, and attend the Uni. together, but that dream seems a bit further from Felix’s reach, now more than ever… Well shit. If Felix wasn’t crying before, he certainly was now. 

 

“Hey…” Chan spoke softly, his hold on Felix tightened, causing Felix’s face to be shoved into Chan’s shirt, “There’s still time for you guys to practice, the competition is 7 months away, and Seungmin should be good to go in like 2 months at most. I know you two will be able to get things ready in 5 months, I believe in you Fe.”

 

The two of them sat like that for a while, Chan holding Felix while he made a wet mess of his shirt (mind you it was already wet from the rain). After awhile Felix felt much better, having released a lot of his stress in that bout of tears, sometimes you just gotta cry the stress away.

 

“....Thanks….” Felix mumbled, whilst wiping his tears (and snot) on Chan’s shirt (luckily Chan didn’t notice the snot part).

 

“Anytime.” Chan patted Felix’s head, “Better?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know, there is one thing I almost forget to mention…”

 

“What?” Felix sat up straight,Chan has this silly grin on his face. Felix had the feeling Chan was gonna tell him something that would make him cheer up.

 

“Your pen pal sent another letter.” Chan gently pushes Felix off his lap, going towards the kitchen where he had put the letter. He returned, handing it to Felix.

Felix could feel his grin matching Chan’s; if his tears weren’t dry before, they certainly were now.

 

“You couldn’t have mentioned this earlier?!” He light-heartedly scolded his cousin.

 

“Well?” Chan chuckled, “What did they write?”

 

Felix began to read the letter out loud, leaving out Changbin’s name, as well as the names of his Brother and roommate. Pretty weird that Changbin knew a guy named Woojin too.

 

He had also noticed that Changbin had written a lot more than usual. Felix liked that the letters have been getting longer, it made him feel special in a way.

 

“ _ My group is called 3Racha…”  _ Felix trailed off. He knew that name from somewhere… Felix glanced at Chan, who had this shocked look on his face.

 

“Wait….” Chan looked at Felix,  “By any chance, is his name Changbin?”

 

“Yeah…. I, you, oh my god!” 

 

Chan smiled, “It really is a small world.”

 

“No kidding, I’ll have to tell him!” Felix exclaimed, he was insanely excited that he was somehow connected to his pen pal, maybe it would be easier for them to meet knowing they share a connection more than just the letters they send.

 

“Yes, but can you continue reading?” Chan nodded, pointing at the letter, “Now that I know it’s Changbinnie, I wanna see what else he wrote!”

 

“Okay.” Felix agreed, he continued to read the letter, this time he didn’t leave out the names. 

 

Once he had finished reading, Felix picked up the envelope, checking for the picture Changbin mentioned. There it was, he pulled it out from the envelope. In the picture, as Changbin mentioned, was a young boy, holding a small black and white rabbit. The rabbit had one floppy ear, and one that stood straight up, it looked pretty silly, but at the same time Felix couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing in the world. 

 

After having stared at the bunny for so long, Felix decided to inspect Changbin’s brother who was holding the rabbit. Round face, small eyes, braces, black hair, to Felix he kinda looked like one of those desert foxes. Yeah, he was adorable, almost as cute as the bunny (maybe cuter than, but Felix wasn’t gonna let anyone know that).

 

“His brother is pretty cute, right?” Chan nudged Felix with is elbow, “Wojin’s sent me a few pics of the three of them before. Do you wanna see what Changbinnie looks like?”

 

Felix stared at his cousin, unsure how to answer. He really did wannd see what he looked like, but at the same time he kinda wanted Changbin to be the one to show him.

 

“I think…. I think I’ll wait till he shows himself to me.”

 

“Okay.” Chan shrugged, now getting up off the couch and towards the kitchen, “You’re missing out bro.”

 

“I’m gonna go write a reply!” Felix brushed off Chans comment, “What are we eating?”

 

“I was gonna order some pizza form the place you like, best thing after a bad day is to eat something you love.”

 

“Thank you Chan!” Felix jumped up to give Chan a hug.

 

“Alright, alright.” Chan laughed, “Now go write your letter, I’ll order the food and then I gotta call Woojin.”

 

“Oh, please make sure that Woojin Hyung doesn't tell Changbin Hyung about me. I want him to hear it from me.”

 

“Will do kiddo.”

 

Felix let his cousin go, practically hopping up the stairs towards his room. He sat down at his desk, and began to write.

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Changbin Hyung, _

 

_ You’ll never guess! I am shocked! You know that Chan person you mentioned? He happens to be my cousin! I never would have thought that you were the “Binnie” that Chan had occasionally mentioned. I admit that I never would have connected the dots if you hadn’t mentioned 3Racha. That’s what made things clear. Fun fact: I’ve actually written some lyrics for some of your songs, so I have definitely heard some of them (I was actually in one of them, have fun figuring out which!). _

 

_ You know, I was having a really bad day till I got your letter. To start, I forgot to charge my phone, and didn’t have a charger. Then I was late to my favourite class. This afternoon, my best friend, Seungmin injured himself, he dropped a frying pan on his foot.  _

 

_ We had to take him to the hospital, where we waited hours for a doctor to see him, and then they said he can’t do any dancing for the next two months. Which sucks, me and Seungmin had planned to enter a dance competition. If we won we could have gone to the best dance Uni. in Korea on a scholarship! I mean we have seven months till the competition… but that just means we’ll have to work super hard once Seungmin’s foot is better.  _

 

_ Oh and once I got off the bus, it started raining, I gave my umbrella to Seungmin, but I got really wet. I also forgot my keys, so I had to wait for Chan to open the door, falling on my bottom in the process. _

 

_ I dunno… I just had a really stressful day, Chan had to try and calm me down. (Don’t tell anyone, but I cried… I feel a lot better though, so don’t worry :) ) _

 

_ Looks like I answered your question about what Uni. I want to go to. I know there’s only one dance Uni. in Korea, so you probably know which one I’m talking about. As for your question on where I want to go… Probably Korea, mostly because of dancing, but I would also really like to meet you! _

 

_ I saw the picture you sent! The two of them are absolutely adorable. Your brother kinda looks like a desert fox, he’s super cute. Especially while he’s holding the bunny. I felt like I had to send a photo in return, so I sent you one of me, Seungmin (with his permission of course), and Chan at a game we went to on the weekend. I tried to find one of all of us smiling, but Chan’s making a weird face (as usual :P ). Oh well, it’s a good picture either way.  _

 

_ How is Woojin by the way? I haven’t spoken to him in a while. Speaking of which, let him know that I prefer if he calls me Felix, not my Korean name (I don’t think he knew my English name, which is probably why he didn’t recognize my name o the envelopes). _

 

_ Uh, this might be weird to say, but I know your best friend, if his name is Jisung. Chan introduced me to him saying we’d get along due to being close in age, I text him quite a bit.  _

 

_ I did check out some of Lee Know’s videos. He is an amazing dancer, took my breath away. I actually recognize his face though, I think Jisung has sent me a few photos of him (not sure if you know, but Jisung has a big crush on this person, don’t tell him that I was the one who told you though, if you didn’t already know that is…). I know him as Minho Hyung though.  _

 

_ As for the dance instruction video idea, I haven’t considered something like that before. I think it’s a cool idea. Maybe one day I’ll do it, but right now I have to concentrate on school, and the dance competition. I should probably adjust the choreography so that it’s easier on Seungmin’s foot, don’t wanna re-injure it. _

 

_ I did consider sending you my number, or like accounts for texting apps, but I decided not to. I mean it feels like we have this special way of communicating that is different from everyone else, and I just… I really like the thought of us sending letters like this. It makes me feel really special when I see that your next letter has arrived. Do you feel they same? _

 

_ Anyways, I think I’ll copy you in ending the letter with a question. But what to ask…….. Something Weird…. _

 

_ Ah! What is the most useless, or weirdest talent you have? I can make a noise that sounds like a mosquito, I love using it to annoy Chan, he hates bugs. _

 

_ I’m REALLY looking forward to your reply! Hope you were excited as I was when I found out we had more in common than a love for music. _

 

_ From your Dear Friend and Pen pal, _

_ Felix _

 

_ P.S. Chan’s English name is Chris. He prefers Chan though (only call him Chris if you wanna annoy him ;) ). _


	6. Chapter 6

Changbin had just arrived at his front door. He was panting and just stood there, leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately for him, the elevator had broken down earlier that day, and the maintenance crew was currently repairing it… again. Changbin noticed that it was a different crew than usual, hopefully these guys will be able to do a better job than the last ones have been. Anyways, Changbin had just climbed 9 flights of stairs, so he was a bit out of breath. Okay, a lot, he really needed to start working out again.

 

Changbin sighed, finally having caught his breath. He pulls his keys out from the depths of his shoulder bag, and inserts them into the lock. He turns the keys, nothing happens.

 

“I really wish they would hurry up with installing those electronic locks…” Changbin grumbles, he tries jiggling the kyes as he turns them again. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears the click of the door unlocking.

 

“I’m home.” He calls out, knowing that his brother and Hyung should be there.

 

“Hey!” Woojin greets him, poking his out head from the kitchen, “Just making some ramen, want some?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Changbin answers heading to put his bag in his room, and to change into some more comfortable clothes, aka his favourite hoodie and sweatpants.

 

“Smells good.” Changbin comments as he enters the kitchen, “What did you put in it this time?”

 

“My Mum sent her home made noodles and kimchi, so I thought I’d make it fancier than usual.” Woojin answers, his back to Changbin as he stand in front of the stove, keeping an eye on the food. Changbin grabs one of the barstool seats, and plops his butt down.

 

Woojins definition of fancy was merely adding vegetables in a way that resembled the type of ramen one would eat in one of those street stalls in Japan. Changbin’s mouth was watering either way.

 

“Oh, by the way…” Woojin turned to face Changbin, pointing to a pale blue paper on the counter, “Felix sent you another letter.”

 

Changbin smiled as he caught sight of what Woojin was pointing to, “Thanks.” He picked up the letter, carefully cutting into the envelope with the letter opener, that looked like a mini sword, he recently bought. 

 

“What’d he say?” Woojin prompted Changbin to read it out loud.

 

Chanbin unfolded the letter and began to read its contents, not noticing that Woojin had a huge grin on his face (he also held his phone in his hand, ready to record Changbins reaction, he had promised to send it to Chan)

 

“ _ Dear Changbin Hyung _ ,  _ You’ll never guess! I am shocked! You know that Chan person you mentioned? He happens to be my cousin!”  _ Wait, WHAT!

 

Changbin just sits there, his jaw hanging as he stares at the pale blue paper.

 

Woojin lets out a loud chuckle, unable to hold it in.

 

“I… He… Chan Hyung… You….!” Changbin looks at Woojin, finding it difficult to articulate his thoughts. What sort of coincidence is this? His penpal is actually his friend, and groupmates cousin?!

 

“Hey!” Changbin shouts when he realizes that Woojin had been recording, “Delete that!”

 

Woojin merely sticks out his tongue, and hold his phone closer to him as if to protect it. Which was a smart move on his part as Changbin lunges towards him. The two spend the next few minutes running around the house, till Changbin finally gets Woojin on the ground, just in front of their couch, and lays on top of him to prevent him from escaping. He pries the phone from his grasp, and attempts to delete the video. 

 

“What!?” Changbin exclaimes in horror as he unlocks the phone, only to see that he was too late. Woojin must’ve sent it to Chan as he was being chased.

 

Changbin glares at his Hyung, “Jerk!” He curses.

 

Woojin merely smiles, letting out a weak laugh (weak only due to the fact he has a human lying on him, crushing his lungs).

 

“I’m gonna send Chan Hyung that pic I took when you were drunk and came home in a kids bear costume!” Changbin rolls off of Woojin, now sitting up and pouting.

 

“Hey, c’mon.” Woojin ruffles Chanbins hair, “Your reaction was cute!”

 

“You knew and didn’t tell me…” He wines.

 

“Actually,” Woojin corrects him, “Chan said that Felix wanted you to hear it from him, told me I had to keep quiet about it.”

 

“How long…?”

 

“Chan told me about a week ago.”

 

“Well he’s gonna get an earful from me, Hyung or not.” Changbin stands up, “I’m gonna go finish reading that letter now.”

 

“Re-“

 

“No!” Changbin interrupts his Hyung, “I don’t think you deserve to hear the rest.” He sticks his tongue out at Woojin.

 

“Brat.”

 

“Hm? Me.” Jeongin enters the room, a confused look on his face.

 

“This one.” Woojin point to Changbin who is heading back to the kitchen.

 

“Oh.” Jeongin nods, “What were you fighting about?”

 

“This.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Chanbin yells from the kitchen, he hurries to the living room to stop Woojin.

 

“Too late!” Jeongin laughs, holding Woojins phone, “You’re adorable, Hyung!”

 

“Says you!” Woojin grabs his phone from Jeongin and tosses it onto the couch, “You’re our cutie maknae!” Woojin grabs Jeongin, pulling him into a bear hug.

 

“Hyung!” Jeongin yelps, “Help me!”

 

“Nah, I’m not one to mess with Mamma bear.” Changbin shrugs, simply watching as his brother gets smothered by their loving Hyung.

 

“That’s Papa bear to you, Brat!”

 

“Sure Hyung. Sure” Changbin waves, and heads to his room to finish reading, as well as to ready his response. (He blushed once he saw the picture of Felix, how can someone be so cute and hot at the same time?!)

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Felix, _

 

_ You have no idea how shocked I was. To top things off Chan Hyung must’ve told Woojin Hyung, who decided it was a great idea to film my reaction. I managed to delete it before anything happened  _ (Changbin wrote this in hopes that Chan wouldn’t show Felix, he also didn't want Felix asking about it) _ , so I hopefully saved some face. By the way, I think I know which song you were in, I admit to listening to all our songs again. If I’m correct, then wow, you have a really deep voice. I had thought it was just Chan using some kind of voice changing feature on his music programs. But listening carefully, I know now that it’s not Chan Hyung, and it definitely isn’t Jisung. _

 

_ I’m really sorry to hear that you had a bad day. I know it may seem hard, but you just gotta keep working through things. I can tell you’re a smart kid, so I know you’ll figure things out in terms of your dance competition. I’m rooting for you!  _ ☆~\\(>○<)/~☆

 

_ The Uni. you mentioned, the one known for its dance program. I’m actually a student there. Their music program is also really good, it kinda goes in hand with dance so… yeah. I think it’d be really cool if we went to the same Uni. I could totally be your personal tour guide. That and I’d really like to meet you in person. I said that before, haven’t I? Oh well. _

 

_ Glad you think that I.N is cute too, there’d be trouble if you disagreed. I never made the comparison, but now that you've mentioned it Jeongin does look like a dessert fox. You are totally correct about Chan, I think in all the pics I have of him, he's making a weird face. You, however would probably look great in any photo, you must be even more handsome in real life. Your friend, Seungmin is cute, kinda reminds me of a Hyung that used to tutor me in school, he’s in this indie band called Day6. His name is Wonpil, you can look him up on the internet. Do you see any resemblance? _

 

_ In any case, now that I have a picture of you, It’s only fair I show you my face. It’s one of me and all my friends (you already know Woojin, Jeongin, Jisung, and Minho Hyung) I’m the handsome one on the left, the other good looking guy is Hyunjin, he’s the same age as you and Jisung (Seungmin too I assume). I have so many pictures of the gang, so I just picked the most recent (Jisung will hate me if he know I chose the one he wanted me to delete, sucks for him :P). _

 

_ Woojin Hyung is doing well by the way. I mean, he likes to pick on all of us, but we get revenge by calling him Mama Bear (suits him though), he “hates” it. Says Papa Bear is more befitting (lies, don’t call him that, I think he secretly likes Mama Bear). _

 

_ I asked Jisung about you, he seemed shocked that I knew you because he never mentioned you to me before, mind you I didn’t say much about you to him either. He suggested we all do a giant group video call. Told him maybe later. I do agree with you about the letter thing, it does make it feel like we have a special connection. I know that for the time being I want to continue like this, communicating through snail mail (I say for the time being because I can get impatient, and waiting two weeks to hear from you… well you get the idea). But hey, even if we do (when we do) start talking through video calls or text, let’s continue sending letters to each other. _

 

_ Now.... a useless talent…(by the way, mosquito noises, sounds like anyone would be annoyed. I don’t blame Chan Hyung) _

_ I can… Actually I have no clue…. Does aegyo count? I mean, it’s not entirely useless…  I’ve been told that it’s something unexpected coming from me, which kinda makes sense. My first impression to people is that I seem like a “dark” person.  _

_ Sorry I couldn’t really answer your question… any talents I have are somewhat useful, or at least I think they are… _

 

_ So, now my question for you. What is your favourite movie genre (favourite movie too), and what is your least favourite? I really like romantic comedies, as well as well made horror films (can’t pick between the two). I can’t stand badly made horror movies (like, ones that present themselves as horror, but end up being just thrillers with a bunch of gore), if it scares me then it’s a good horror. My favourite movie would be Miracle in Cell No. 7 (if you haven’t seen it I totally recommend it, it’s a Korean movie), despite this movie not really fitting with my favourite genres, it’s still really good. My other favourite would be The Witness (the Chinese version), it’s also a really good one, the lead actress is amazing at her role in this one. _

 

_ I was definitely excited to discover that our connection to each other is more than just these letters. Makes me wonder if this was really all a big coincidence. _

 

_ I also REALLY look forward to your reply! _

 

_ From your beloved, cute pen pal, and Friend, _

_ Changbin _

 

_ P.S. Just curious, Why does Chan dislike being called Chris (why is he annoyed by it)? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you that showed your support. And a big thanks to those of you who left comments, It always makes me smile when I read them. It really motivates me to work harder at delivering better content and writing to you all.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes, being your own editor kinds sucks in that aspect...
> 
> If anyone has any questions, or any sort of feedback, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one! \\(^ㅅ^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Felix felt a wave of relaxation course through him as he threw his body onto the couch. It had been a long day, a decent one, but long. He had gone to school, as usual, where he had to write a whole essay in one of his classes. “Practice for your finals” they called it. Bullshit. Nonetheless, Felix thinks he did pretty well, he was usually half decent at coming up with bullshit.

 

After school he and Seungmin continued experimenting with the different songs they could perform. They ended up choosing his cousins (well one of 3Racha’s) songs, and had done a little bit of planning for the choreography too. Luckily summer vacation was coming up soon, which meant they could spend more time on their choreography, as well as enjoying their time off.

 

The planning probably took up most of Felix’s energy, the muscles in his knee felt slightly sore now. He will probably have to adjust one of the moves they came up with, otherwize Seungmin might not be able to do it.

 

Now that he was home, all he wants to do is nap. However his stomach is preventing him from doing so. Speaking of hunger, Felix looks around the living room, and into the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Chan…?” He mumbles to himself, getting off of the couch to go look for his cousin.

 

“Ah!” Felix can hear laughter coming from upstairs, “Must be in his room. Is he talking to Woojin Hyung?”

 

He looks at his phone, noting the time. It’s around the time he usually calls Woojin, so it must be him, Felix concludes. He hasn’t spoken to Woojin Hyung in a while, maybe he should go say “Hi”, that and bug Chan to make him food (last time Felix tried making something he almost set fire to the house, so Chan does all the cooking now) his stomach is getting louder in its complaints.

 

Felix heads up the stairs, opens Chans door and pokes his head through the crack. Yep, he’s talking to Woojin.

 

“-so the little brat turns to me during the movie and says in the most sarcastic voice I’ve ever heard him use “Hyung, I didn’t know they made a movie about you?!” To which I replied “To who are you referring?” He then doesn’t say anything, and just points to the screen where this funny looking dinosaur is on screen. I was about to hit him, when he gave me this look that said “If you hurt me, I scream” so I couldn’t do anything till we got home. Chaaaaan! Our baby, Jeonginnie is getting mean. He’s growing up too fast!”

 

Both Chan and Felix (having only understood the basics of what Woojin was talking about) laughed as Woojin complained about Jeongin picking on him.

 

“Hun, I can’t really help you, he’s a teenager. You’ll just have to deal with it, unfortunately. Felix was like that too, I had a really hard time when he would-”

 

“Oi!” Felix interrupted Chan, “I wasn’t that bad!” He protested.

 

“Yeah you were!”

 

“No.” Felix glares at his cousin.

 

“Oh, hey Felix!” Woojin waves to Felix from the screen of Chan’s laptop.

 

“Hi Hyung!” Felix returns the wave, he grabs the spare chair in Chans room and pulls it next to Chan so he can see Woojin better, “How are you?”

 

“Could be better.” Woojin shrugged, “Could also be worse, at least summer break is coming up soon!”

 

“True!” Felix nodded.

 

“Speaking of which,” Chan turned to Felix, “How’d the mock essay go?”

 

“Alright, at least, I probably didn’t fail it?”

 

“Probably?” Chan inquired, hoping to get more of an answer out of Felix, only to be ignored.

 

“What have you been doing lately Hyung?” Felix asked the man on the screen.

 

“Took a younger friend to a movie earlier today and got called an ugly dinosaur.” Woojin grumbled, still complaining.

 

“So I heard.” Felix chuckled, “Jeongin isn’t wrong though, not entirely. You do resemble a dinosaur…”

 

“Chaaaaan!”

 

“What?” Chan shrugged, obviously amused, “I don’t control him.”

 

“Yeah, but you can punish him for me.”

 

“Right you are!” Chan grabs Felix in a tight hug and starts to “throw” him from side to side, “Only I can insult my boyfriend!”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Felix is beginning to feel nauseous from the repeated movement, “Sorry Hyung.”

 

Chan lets him go, as Woojin and he share a satisfied nod. The two laugh as Felix’s stomach decides to complain rather loudly.

 

“Hungry?” Chan and Woojin ask him.

 

“Yeah…” Felix responds, his cheeks feeling slightly warm.

 

Hey Hun looks like I gotta go feed the boy.” Felix gets up and waits by the door as Chan says goodnight to his boyfriend, “Night Babe, love you.”

 

“Love you too. Night sweetie.” Felix fake gags at the affectionate couple.

 

“Night Hyung!” He waves.

 

“Night Felix!”

 

Chan blows Woojin a kiss before the call disconnects. He shuts his laptop and follows Felix downstairs into the kitchen.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Whatever! I could eat anything right now.”

 

“Very helpful…” Chan gives Felix a sarcastic smile.

 

“Uh…..” Felix trails off as he notices a pastel yellow envelope sitting on the counter, “Changbin!”

 

“You wanna eat Changbin?!” Chan gives Felix a shocked look, which soon changes to a suggestive one, “Didn’t know you thought of him like that?”

 

“What?! No! Chan! He, he’s just a friend…” Felix’s voice starts out loud, but gets quieter as he continues, “I mean… yeah, a friend.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Felix hovers his hand above the letter, should he read it now?

 

His stomach lets out another loud growl, okay, maybe he should eat first. Felix was really looking forward to Changbin’s reply, but he knew he couldn’t concentrate on reading in Korean if he didn’t fill his stomach first.

 

“Do we have any sausages?” Felix asks, his mouth watering at the thought of one of his favourite foods.

 

“Yep.” Chan nods, “You want sausages?”

 

“Yes, and potato wedges!”

 

“Okay, it’ll take a while though… Are you sure?”

 

“I am.” Felix nodded enthusiastically, “Can I help?”

 

“I….. Fine, but if you burn anything, or set fire to anything, I will never let you set foot in this kitchen. Understood?”

 

“Yes… Dad.” Felix moaned sarcastically.

 

Chan just shook his head in response. The two worked quickly to prepare the food, Chan letting Felix take care of simple tasks. An hour later the two were sitting in the living room, relaxed, with their stomachs full.

 

“You gonna read the letter now?” Chan asks.

 

“Yep, I take it you wanna know his reaction?”

 

Chan gives Felix an odd(?) grin, “Well… yeah.”

 

“Mkay.” Felix nods after looking at his cousin with suspicion. He goes back into the kitchen and grabs the letter from where it was sitting on the counter. He walks back into the living room and plops down in the recliner across from where Chan sat on the couch.

 

Felix carefully opens the letter, and unfolds its contents, noting that Changbin had included another picture, Felix decides to look at it when Changbin mentions it in the letter. Right now he was more interested in his reaction.

 

“ _Dear Felix, You have no idea how shocked I was. To top things off Chan Hyung must’ve told Woojin Hyung, who decided it was a great idea to film my reaction. I managed to delete it before anything happened, so I hopefully saved some face.”_

 

“Hold up.” Chan stops Felix from continuing, “He said he deleted it?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Woojin sent the video to me, Changbin’s a little liar.” Chan has this smug grin on his face, “Wanna see it?”

 

Felix pauses before answering. Changbin must’ve told him that he deleted it because he probably didn’t want Felix watching it. Yet, Felix really wanted to see it…

 

“I…okay.”

 

Chan whips out his phone, and quickly scrolls through his collection of videos from Woojin, “Ah, here it is.”

 

Chan passes his phone to Felix, who presses play.

 

In the video was a young man, who Felix assumed to be Changbin, sitting on a barstool by a kitchen counter. Changbin had this blank look on his face, mouth wide open, obviously shocked, he was holding the letter in his hands. Felix would have assumed this was a picture if not for Woojin shaking the camera while laughing.

 

“I… He… Chan Hyung… You….!” Changbin looks at the camera, still looking shocked

 

“Hey!” Changbin shouts, “Delete that!”

 

After that the video goes dark for a few seconds before ending. Felix passes the phone back to Chan.

 

“Isn’t he adorable!?” Chan chuckles.

 

“...yeah…” Felix relpies quietly. By god, Changbin was more than simply “adorable” he was gorgeous too. Wait, no, the word gorgeous doesn’t even cut it, Changbin was… well…. Even Felix couldn’t think of a word worthy of describing Changbin’s appearance. Felix could feel himself blushing, “no” he mentally scolds himself, “You’re not like that, you’re not just about appearance… Well he is a really nice guy… and he’s really friendly…” Felix could feel the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

 

“Looks like someone’s blushing.” Chan teases him in a sing-song voice.

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Fine!” Felix stands up, not in annoyance, but more out of embarrassment, “I’m gonna read the rest of it myself!” He declares, “You’ll only hear the rest if you stop teasing me!”

 

“Okay.” Chan smiles, clearly unbothered by Felix’s silly threat, “I’ll just watch some TV.”

 

“Kay.” Felix heads upstairs and into his room to finish reading the letter, alone.

 

Once settled on his bed he continues where he left off.

 

“ _Sorry to hear you had_ … he thinks I’m smart?” Felix let out a small smile while he continued, “ _I’m a student there_ … Really!? We might end up at the same Uni.?!” Felix felt his smile grow.

 

“ _You would probably look_ …” Felix blushed as he read the next part, “He, he thinks… he thinks I’m handsome?”

 

Felix may or may not have felt his heart beat faster, okay, he did, but anyone would when they receive a compliment, right?

 

“ _Seungmin is cute_ … Can’t argue with that one. _Reminds me of a Hyung… Wonpil_ … Wait, Changbin knows Day6!?! Wait till I tell Seungmin!”

 

Felix debated pausing his reading to tell his friend that Changbin knew Day6. He decided to do it later, maybe he could ask Changbin to send him an autograph…

 

“ _Show you my face_ … wow… he’s looks almost ethereal in this photo…” Felix felt his breath taken away for the second time today, all because he saw Changbin’s face.

 

“... _good looking guy is Hyunjin_ …” Felix takes another look at the photo, instantly spotting the guy Changbin mentioned in his letter, “Damn, the guy looks like a model, Changbin seems to have a lot of good looking friends… like himself…”

 

“Focus Felix, focus…” Felix shook his head, “... _Mama Bear_ … that actually really suits him… he even looks like one!” Felix chuckled.

 

“... _let's continue sending letters_ … I agree. _Useless Talent_ … Oh my god… he can do aegyo? He’s good looking and cute?! I really wanna see his aegyo now…”

 

“ _Favourite movie genre_ … I’ll have to think about that one…”

 

“ _From your beloved, cute pen pal and friend_ …”

 

“Friend…” Felix found himself whispering the word, why did it make him feel a little… disappointed…?

 

Felix shook his head again in attempt to rid his mind of confused thoughts.

 

“I need to go plan my reply.” Felix hopped off his bed, “Ah! I should text Seungmin first.”

 

Felix grabbed his phone from his desk and sent a text to his friend, plopping back onto the mattress.

 

* * *

 

 

**Best Bros **

**Feelix**

yo guess what I just found out

 

**Seungmean**

what

 

**Seungmean**

dude dont leave me hanging

 

**Feelix**

you know that band you really like

 

**Seungmean**

you mean the wonderful amazing super talented Day6

 

**Feelix**

yeah that one

 

**Seungmean**

Yes…?

 

**Feelix**

well…

 

**Seungmean**

Spit it out Felix!

 

**Feelix**

calm yourself boy

 

**Feelix**

so you know my pen pal

 

**Seungmean**

again Yes?

 

**Feelix**

well he knows that member that I said looks kinda like you

 

**Seungmean**

he WHAT!!! Wonpil Oppa!?

 

**Seungmean**

Asfdjefvdhdudbebldgsvdgdg!!,!,..mm,!,#*$($($*&)

 

**Seungmean**

you’re kidding, right???????

 

**Feelix**

Nope

 

**Feelix**

I think I’ll ignore that “Oppa” part though...

 

**Seungmean**

Holy Fuck!

 

**Seungmean**

did you

 

**Seungmean**

can you

 

**Feelix**

what?

 

**Feelix**

Autograph?

 

**Feelix**

I was gonna ask if he could get one from him

 

**Seungmean**

Aibduf!@#@Y$^&Ifxbbahvsfcdeshj@#$@#^

 

**Seungmean**

Thank You!!!

 

**Seungmean**

I love you so much!

 

**Seungmean**

I owe you

 

**Feelix**

Yeah you do

 

**Feelix**

Love you too bro

 

**Seungmean**

Anyways

 

**Seungmean**

how are thing with this pen pal of yours

 

**Feelix**

great, I guess…?

 

**Seungmean**

you guess?

 

**Seungmean**

Lix?

 

**Seungmean**

Oi

 

**Seungmean**

why’d you stop replying?

 

**Seungmean**

Lix

 

**Seungmean**

Omg

 

**Seungmean**

did he stop replying?

 

**Seungmean**

do I need to go to korea to kick his ass?

 

**Feelix**

No

 

**Seungmean**

Good

 

**Seungmean**

that would have been expensive

 

**Seungmean**

so why’d you you say “I guess…”

 

**Feelix**

I…

 

**Feelix**

Min

 

**Feelix**

he’s

 

**Seungmean**

he’s what?

 

**Feelix**

just

 

**Feelix**

just look at him

 

**Feelix**

[image]

 

**Seungmean**

Holy shit! Who’s the one on the right?

 

**Feelix**

That’s Hyunjin

 

**Feelix**

I’m talking about Changbin Hyung

 

**Feelix**

The handsome, amazing, adorable, ethereal looking one on the left

 

**Seungmean**

I need that Hyunjin boy

 

**Seungmean**

Wait

 

**Seungmean**

did you just refer to Changbin Hyung as ethereal?

 

**Seungmean**

boy, you have fallen

 

**Feelix**

what, no I haven’t

 

**Seungmean**

Lix...

 

**Feelix**

can’t I appreciate a man for looking good

 

**Seungmean**

Lix.

 

**Feelix**

Hold up

 

**Feelix**

You want… Hyunjin?

 

**Seungmean**

Yes, now stop trying to change the subject

 

**Feelix**

I’m not

 

**Seungmean**

Yes, you are

 

**Seungmean**

Now, you, Changbin Hyung, spill.

 

**Feelix**

spill what?!

 

**Seungmean**

Felix.

 

**Feelix**

I...

 

**Feelix**

I don’t...

 

**Feelix**

I don’t know…

 

**Seungmean**

Kay

 

**Seungmean**

well, what do you feel when he replies to your letters

 

**Feelix**

happy?

 

**Seungmean**

And…

 

**Feelix**

I…

 

**Feelix**

I…

 

**Seungmean**

Hold up bro

 

**Seungmean**

I’m gonna call

 

**Feelix**

K

* * *

 

Felix answered his phone when his friend's call request popped up on screen.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Kay, let’s start with a different question, what do you feel looking at his face?”

 

“I really don’t know what you're trying to get at Minnie?”

 

“Lix, do you get butterflies? Do you feel yourself blushing? Does your heart beat just by looking at his face? Do his letters make you smile like a lunatic? Does he make you feel giddy when he compliments you, if he has that is?”

 

“Min, slow down.”

 

“Sorry, but seriously Lix, I get the impression that you have feeling for this guy. Trust me. I’ve known you long enough to know when you have feelings for someone. You don’t usually use the word ethereal, only on two occasions have I ever heard you use it, A) when talking about that pizza from the place that closed down two years ago.”

 

“I really miss that pizza…”

 

“Felix.” Seungmin warned him before continuing, “and B) when referring to the only two people you’ve ever had any form of attraction towards, Betty, and that shithead Jack.”

 

“Min, I-” Seungmin cut him off.

 

“Damn it, I really need to hit something just mentioning that asshole’s name.”

 

Felix heard the sound of Seungmin punching something, most likely his pillow.

 

“Okay, I feel better now.  But Lix, we really need to discuss you and Changbin Hyung.”

 

“I, I guess… I just really don’t know Min…”

 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, right?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Well, let’s go for lunch, to that really good barbeque place in downtown. We’ll get ice cream afterwards and go to our hangout spot along the beach to discuss you and Changbin, sound good?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

“Alright, so I’ll come to your place at 11 then?”

 

“Yep, see you at 11.”

 

“Don’t stay up too late Lix, I know you’re gonna brood over things. Save it for tomorrow, kay?”

 

“I’ll try not to Min.”

 

“Okay, G’night bro.”

 

“Night Minnie, love you.”

 

“Love you too, sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Sleep well.”

 

Felix put down his phone after hearing that Seungmin had hung up. He let out a loud sigh. His chat with Seungmin has really gotten him confused. Did he really have feeling for Changbin Hyung?

 

“Tomorrow, wait for tomorrow.” Felix scolded himself, “Hopefully Seungmin can help me figure things out.”

 

Felix got up from his bed, “I should write my reply to Changbin.”

 

And with that in mind, he grabbed the stationary from his desk and prepared his letter in response.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Changbin,_

 

_I know you must’ve been shocked, Chan showed me the video. Don’t worry though, your reaction was cute! Although, I do feel a bit embarrassed that you found the song that I’m in…_

 

_Your words of encouragement have really made me feel better about the whole Seungmin being hurt situation. I admit that I will look at them when I’m feeling down. It’s always heartwarming to know that someone is rooting for you. Thank you Hyung!_

 

_It’s really cool that we might be going to the same Uni.! I think I have even more motivation to win that scholarship now._

 

_I’m really surprised that you know Day6. Actually, Seungmin is a huge fan of them, he freaked when I told him. I have also told him on multiple occasions that he looks like Wonpil Hyung, it's a weird coincidence that you thought the same. By they way do you think you could send me an autograph? For Seungmin, I promised him I’d try asking. You don’t have to if it would be too difficult. But if you try and can’t get it, then I want to thank you in advance for at least trying._

 

_Another thing, concerning Seungmin, I showed him that photo of you and your friends. I think he’s taken an interest in Hyunjin, well his exact words were “I need that boy.” Haha, I know, I have weird friends…_

 

_I just spoke to Woojin Hyung. I interrupted him and Chan during their video call. Yes, it was intentional, I was very hungry, me and Seungmin spent the afternoon trying to figure out a choreography that would be easier on the feet. It’s a lot easier than I thought it’d be, but it’s also pretty tricky… Woojin Hyung was complaining about Jeongin, something about being called an “ugly dinosaur” (the dinosaur bit isn’t entirely wrong…) Your brother sounds savage though, how can someone that cute be so… well, mean?_

 

_I agree, that no matter the circumstance, we should always write letters to each other._ (^v^)

 

_I would really like to see your aegyo… I am a big sucker for people acting cute, except Jisung. I absolutely cannot stand his “aegyo”, aegyo is definitely something one needs talent to be able to do properly._

 

_I must be different from most people. My first impression of you was that you were really cool, and kind. I mean you replied to my letter so that counts for something._

 

_Favourite movie genre… Action or adventure movies are typically my go to genre, but I do enjoy romantic comedies as well. I can’t watch horror without being with someone, I get scared easily…_

 

_My favourite movie would have to be Jurassic Park, I had a small obsession with dinosaurs when I was younger. My other favourite movie would be Pirates of the Caribbean, I really like movies and tv shows that are set in the past, not sure why, I just do._

 

_Now for my question. If you were an inanimate object, what would you be (or want to be)? I would be an airplane, flying would be pretty cool, and I’d get to see the world._

 

_Looking forward to hearing from you Hyung!_

 

_Your friend and pen pal,_

_Felix_

 

_(P.S. Chan dislikes the way that Woojin Hyung would mispronounce his english name, he would say Chris like crisp. Then he would say “Crisp Bang” and that just sounds very weird. He did it to bug him, and luckily he only does it to Chan when he’s mad at him. Do not call him Crisp, unless you want to be murdered.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being late in updating, I was trying to do one each week... as a way of apologizing I wrote this one to be longer than my previousus chapters.
> 
> A Huge thanks to those of you who leave comments. Sorry I haven’t replied to any of you... I will try to do so in the future... try....
> 
> Anyways, Feel free to leave comments and the like, I really appreciate your support.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!
> 
> Note: Next chapter will be Felix and his day with Seungmin


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Seungmin spend a day together, doing what friends do; have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned last chapter, this one is about Felix and Seungmin. I will return to the usual back and forth of Felix and Changbin’s letters in the next update. Next update may take awhile as I am going on a trip to the oceanside (I live at least 14 hours from the closest ocean, so it will be a longish trip) but who knows, I might be even more inspired to write. (^o^)
> 
> Note: I decided to place Felix (plus Chan and Seungmin) somewhere near Melbourne, Australia. As it had the climate and vegetation that best fit what I had in mind. So just look up “forests near Melbourne” if you’d like a proper visual of the forest I mention.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix awoke the following morning due to a warmth on one of his feet. While that may sound creepy without context, it was only because Felix didn’t entirely close his curtains before sleeping so the sun was shining into his room, slightly illuminating the room. The sun was also the cause of the warm feeling on his one foot, which was sticking out from his covers.

 

Felix groaned as he tried to open his eyes, he really should’ve checked his curtain before sleeping. It was now too bright for him to open his eyes with ease. He forced them open, thinking it would be best to get them to adjust to the brightness sooner rather than later.

 

Now, while Felix wasn’t much of a morning person, that didn’t mean he could sleep till noon. He would usually wake up at nine or ten on the mornings that he didn’t have school. 

 

Felix picked up his phone from the bedside table, where he had plugged it in to charge last night;  **9:34** the screen displayed. Felix, knowing that Seungmin was coming at eleven, heaved himself out of bed. If he started getting ready now, then he could chill till his friend arrived.

 

He spent a few minutes just stretching his muscles and joints, his knee must’ve recovered during the night as it was no longer sore. After feeling that he could move properly, Felix headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on his way.

 

He took his time whilst in the bathroom, knowing that his cousin was already up; he assumed due to the noises of pans, plates and utensils clanging together, Chan was probably just making breakfast, or doing dishes. Either way he was doing something in the kitchen.

 

Once Felix finished with his routine, he headed back to his room. He threw on a white t-shirt that had a cool, wave like, blue design on it, as well as his red and orange swim trunks just incase he and Seungmin wanted to swim, they were going to the beach in the afternoon, so it was highly probable. Speaking of which, Felix headed back to the bathroom and quickly put on some waterproof sunscreen, a good idea, Felix did not want to get a sunburn.

 

Felix went back to his room, he grabbed this drawstring bag he had bought at his schools festival a few months ago from the art clubs booth. It was an indigo colour with this really cool zebra like pattern on it, the artist who sold it to him said it was a pole wrapping technique that got the pattern. Felix filled the bag with things he might need, wallet, phone, portable charger, towel, umbrella, a small first aid kit and a few other items just in case. Yes, Felix liked being prepared, he always found that things happened when he wasn’t.

 

Once he felt that he had all that he needed, Felix headed downstairs to join Chan for breakfast.

 

“Morning.” He greeted his cousin as he entered the kitchen. Felix had leaned against the counter while Chan was standing in front of the stove.

 

“Morning.” Chan replied, glancing at Felix while he cooked, “Sleep well?”

 

“I guess.” Felix noded, “You? If you say you didn’t sleep, then I’m gonna tell Woojin Hyung that you’re staying up at night again.”

 

“I didn’t stay up all night!” Chan protested, “I slept about 4 hours.”

 

Felix looked at Chan with narrowed eyes, that was probably better than only one hour… but it still wasn’t the best.

 

“Okay, I will only tell Woojin Hyung that you are doing better than before, but you have to promise that you’ll try and get 5 hours tonight, okay?”

 

Chan sighed, “Okay, I will.”

 

When Felix first moved in with his cousin, which was maybe 9 months ago, he discovered that Chan would stay up late, sometimes not sleeping at all. It wasn’t because he couldn’t, but he would push himself to his limits, just so he could work on music. Felix and Woojin had managed to get Chan to promise to try and sleep properly, it was a work in progress, but at least he was trying now. Woojin had threatened Chan that he would cancel his tickets to come visit Chan in July/August, which happened to be only a few weeks away. Felix was looking forward to meeting Woojin in person.

 

“Is breakfast ready?” Felix asked, feeling his stomach grumble.

 

“Yep.” Chan answered while flipping the omelette he was cooking onto a plate, and passed it to Felix, “Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Felix smiled. He grabbed a fork from the drawer, and sat down at the kitchen table, Chan joining him after serving himself.

 

“Any plans for today?” Chan asked as they dug into their food.

 

“Yeah, Seungmin is coming at 11. Gonna go for lunch, ice cream, then go to the hidden beach. You have any plans?”

 

“Just meeting up with BamBam and the others.”

 

“Mkay, I’ll remember to bring my keys.” Felix made a mental note.

 

“Don’t forget to text me when you’re on your way home.”

 

“I won’t.” Felix took the last bite if his omelette, noticing his cousin had done so as well Felix grabbed his plate, “I’ll do the dishes.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Just as Felix had finished washing the small number of dishes, the doorbell rang.

 

Both Chan and Felix jumped as someone rang the doorbell, then opened the door, it was probably Seungmin.

 

“Yo! Lix, you awake?” A voice called from the front door.

 

“Hey Min, I’m in the kitchen.” Felix greeted his friend, “Meet me in the living room.”

 

Felix placed the last dish on the drying rack, he dried his hands off and headed into the living room, where Seungmin had made himself comfortable on the couch.

 

“Morning.” Seungmin greeted him with a smile.

 

“Hey, you’re early.” Felix pointed out.

 

“Got up earlier than usual.”

 

Felix nodded, “Do you wanna leave now or-“ Felix was cut off by the sound of Chan’s computer, which was on the coffee table, it looked like someone was trying to video call his cousin.

 

“Chan, you got a video call!” Felix yelled, he looked at the screen to see who it was, “Oh! It’s Jisung!”

 

“Answer it for me!” Chan requested, “I gotta pee.”

 

Felix spent little time hesitating in answering the call, Seungmin had scooted closer to Felix so he could join in on talking to the boy, he was curious as to this Jisung person that Felix had mentioned a few times before.

 

“Hi Jisung!” Felix greeted as the young male’s face appeared on screen.

 

“Oh! Hey Felix!” Jisung looked surprised to see his friend, as it was Chan he was expecting.

 

“How’ve you been?” Felix asked.

 

“Not bad, yourself?”

 

“Alright.” Felix smiled. The air between the two felt a tad awkward, they hadn’t spoken much recently, both of them busy with school.

 

“Who’s that beside you?” Jisung asked, referring to Seungmin, as an attempt to ease the awkwardness.

 

“Hi, the name’s Seungmin.” Seungmin waved.

 

“Hello, I’m Jisung.”

 

“From Chan’s rap group, right?”

 

“Yep, that’s me.” Jisung smiled.

 

“Cool.” Seungmin nodded, “Lix has mentioned you a couple of times, said you’re the same age as us. He also mentioned that you’re friends with this pen pal of his.”

 

“Changbin Hyung?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

“I am. I’ve known Changbin Hyung since we were in elementary school.”

 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows, if this Jisung guy knew Felix’s “not crush” then maybe he could help be his co-wingman in setting the two up.

 

“Felix has a crush on Changbin Hyung.”

 

“Min! The Fuck!?” Felix slapped a hand over his friends mouth, “He’s just saying things! you can ignore him Jisung.”

 

Jisung laughs as the two began to wrestle, “You wouldn't be the first, Felix.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The two stopped wrestling.

 

“My roommate had a crush on him when he first met Hyung.”

 

“In my opinion it would make more sense for Hyung to have a crush on my roommate.” Jisung chuckled, “He’s really handsome. Actually, he’s home for once, let me go get him so you can see for yourself.”

 

Jisung disappeared from the screen for a few minutes, in the meanwhile Felix scolded Seungmin for what he said.

 

“You can’t just say I have a crush on him when I don’t even know myself!”

 

“But Lix, I know you better than you know yourself, trust me on this one.”

 

“I thought we were supposed to talk about this later.” Felix whined.

 

“We will, but it’s never a bad idea to get a head start on… oh my god.” Seungmin had noticed that Jisung had returned, along with his roommate, who Seungmin had recognised.

 

“This is my roommate.” Jisung gestured towards the handsome male on screen next to him.

 

“Oh! You’re Hyunjin, right?” Felix was surprised when he saw the face from the photo Changbin had sent him.

 

“You know me/him?!” Jisung and Hyunjin spoke in unison.

 

“Yeah, Changbin Hyung sent me a photo of him and his friends.”

 

Jisung and Hyunjin looked at each other, “Did he at least send a good photo of us?” Jisung asked.

 

Felix smiled and nodded.

 

“Good.” Hyunjin spoke, “I would’ve kicked his ass if he didn’t.”

 

The three of them laughed, meanwhile Seungmin was still staring at the screen, slightly shocked to see the person he had told Felix he “needed” last night.

 

“Well, Hi Hyunjin, I’m Felix.” Felix introduced himself.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Hyunjin bowed in greeting, once he lifted his head his eyes met with Seungmin’s, who froze upon the sudden eye contact.

 

“I, Hi, I, name, my name’s Seungmin.” He stuttered, his face going a shade of red similar to his hair colour.

 

Hyunjin merely smiled at the cute boy, “Hi Seungmin, nice to meet you as well.”

 

“Yeah.” Seungmin squeaked, his smile was so pretty.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered towards Felix’s ear, glancing at him.

 

Felix gave him this all knowing look, along with a smile, as if to say that the tables have turned. However, Felix wasn’t gonna act on this, unlike his friend, he respected people’s privacy.

 

“How long have you two been friends?” Felix asked, trying to distract Seungmin.

 

“I’ve known Hyunjin since middle school, he moved to Seoul from L.A.”

 

“Ah, that’s why you can speak English really well.”

 

“Thanks.” Hyunjin smiled at the compliment, “I was born here in Seoul though.”

 

“You know, Seungmin here lived in L.A.”

 

“Oh? Where abouts did you live?”

 

“I don’t remember… I was only there for 3 months when I was fairly young…” Seungmin spoke quietly, fearful that he would sound weird if he spoke normally.

 

“Seungmin, you mean to tell me that when you moved here you had only been speaking in English for 3 months before?!” Chan spoke up, he must’ve been standing behind Felix for awhile, just listening to the four of them chatting.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Never would have thought, our Seungmin, a genius.”

 

Seungmin blushed at Chan’s compliment, “I’m not…” he mumbled.

 

“Hey Jisung, and…” Chan noticed Seungmin was uncomfortable, so he turned his attention to his group mate and the boy next to him.

 

“I’m Hyunjin.”

 

“Ah, yes. The roommate.”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Chan.”

 

“I know.” Hyunjin bowed to greet Chan as well, “Nice to-”

 

“Hyung.” Jisung interrupted his friend, “There you are. I have to talk with you about our next song, it’s important.”

 

Chan smiled, “Looks like you two,” Chan placed a hand on Felix and Seungmin’s heads, “Will have to leave, sorry. Official business.”

 

“And you Hyunjin, you should get going. Minho Hyung will scold you if you’re late for practice again.” Jisung reminded his friend.

 

“If you come with me he wouldn’t. You know he often mentions how your smile is, and I quote “The prettiest thing, apart from myself.” It’s hilarious whenever he says that.”

 

“He… he….” Now Jisung was the one blushing, “Shut up and get going.”

 

“Okay,” Hyunjin gave in, “It was nice meeting you all. I would love to get to know you all even more, you seem like cool people. Oh, and Seungmin, you’re pretty cute.” Hyunjin winked before exiting the view of the camera.

 

Seungmin made this weird noise accompanied by something that sounded vaguely like “You’re cuter.”

 

Felix glanced at the red haired boy, trying his hardest not to laugh, “Uh, well, I guess I’ll talk to you later Jisung.”

 

“Okay.” Jisung waved, “Talk to you later.”

 

“Bye Chan.” Felix waved as he and a very red Seungmin exited the house, Seungmin being dragged by Felix. He grabbed his bag on the way out.

 

“See ya!”

  
  
  


Once the two were outside Felix turned to Seungmin, “You alright? You are blushing like crazy right now.” Felix teased.

 

Seungmin simply looked at Felix with puppy eyes, “He’s so cute Lix, he called me cute, he winked at me!”

 

“I saw.” 

 

“I think I’m… wait!” Seungmin shook his head, “Today is about you, not me. Let’s get going to that barbeque place, we’ll have to take the bus.”

 

“Fine.” Felix sighed, giving in to his friend’s attempt at changing the subject, “But don’t think I’m not gonna bring this up again another day.”

 

Seungmin simply gave Felix a dirty look, “We’ll have to hurry, next bus comes in 4 min.”

 

The two set off in the direction of the bus stop, getting there just as the bus arrived (a rare occurrence for Felix, he always had bad luck when it came to public transit). The boys hopped on, showing the bus driver their student ID’s (let's just say that the school provides transit passes to go with their ID cards), and they set off towards downtown.

 

“Ah!” Seungmin exclaimed after they sat down, near the back of the bus, “I forgot my swim shorts!”

 

“Oh…” Felix looked at him, face creased with concern, “Do you wanna go back and get them?”

 

Seungmin shrugged, “Nah, we’ll be downtown anyways, let’s just go to Sis’s shop. I need a new pair anyways.”

 

“Okay.” Felix nodded, after that conversation ended, the two just chatted about the things that interested them, they ended up having a staring contest at some point, Felix lost. They continued their chatter and playfulness all the way into downtown.

 

Once they arrived they headed towards the outdoor shopping district. On the way to Seungmin’s sisters shop they spent some time checking out the shops with odd toys and other miscellaneous items, but they eventually made their way to the locally owned clothing stores, ending up at Seungmin’s older sister’s store (and yes, his sister occasionally lets him get free clothes in exchange for doing chores, she was more likely to give it to Felix for free than Seungmin, because at least Felix is nice to her, or so she says)

 

“Hey Sis.” Seungmin waved to the girl who resembled Seungmin currently behind counter, she seemed to be training a new cashier.

 

“Oh…” She grumbled as her brother walked towards her, “I thought you were going to the beach?”

 

“We’re going there after lunch.” Felix waved, “Hello Sara, how are you?”

 

“Hi Felix.” She turned her attention towards the blonde male flashing him a kind smile, “Just give me a few min to finish helping our newest hire, and I’ll be right with you to help.”

 

“Okay, we’ll just take a quick look around.” Felix returned the smile, nudging his friend towards the swimming clothes, “C’mon let’s find you something that looks cool.”

 

The two spent a few minutes looking before finding three that Seungmin had liked, now they were just narrowing it down to one.

 

“I think this one is best.” Felix commented, holding up one that had a checkered pattern with various shades of blue.

 

“I agree.” Seungmin nodded.

 

“I take it you forgot your swim shorts, Brother.” Sara shook her head, she must’ve finished helping the newbie.

 

“Yeah…” Seungmin replied sheepishly.

 

“Well,” Sara pointed to the shorts one by one, giving Seungmin the price he had to pay depending on what he chose, “That one is one month of doing my chores, starting tomorrow. That one is worth a week of you buying me lunch- don’t look at me like that, it’s more expensive than the other two. The blue one you seem to like, you’ll have to… work here for free for five days.”

 

Seungmin pondered his choices for a few seconds before grabbing the blue one he liked, “Ikd rather suffer five days that give up money, or spend a month doing your chores.”

 

“Alright.” Sara hummed, “Sold. No going back.” She snapped the price tag off of the shorts.

 

“Thanks Sara.” Felix gave her another polite smile, he and Seungmin started heading towards the exit.

 

“Ah, Felix.” Sara stopped them, “Here, take this.” She handed two pairs of silver earrings to Felix, “A friend makes jewelry, I asked her for some to sell at the shop, thought these would suit you.” 

 

One of the pairs of  earrings were small, one side was simply a stud in the shape of a star, the other was a tiny hoop earring that had a 1.6 centimetre (approx ⅝ inch) long chain, with a similar star to the stud hanging on the end of the chain. Felix liked the design.

 

The other pair were basically the same, except they had moons in place of the stars, Felix thought these would make a good gift for one of his friends, and he would take the star ones for himself.

 

“Thank you, but what is the occasion?” Felix asked.

 

“Because you’re a good kid, Felix.” Sana smiled fondly at him, “And I thought the star ones suited your personality. I’m giving you the moon ones because they match.”

 

Felix smiled, his eyes becoming crescents, much like the moons on the earrings.

 

“What? None for me?” Seungmin complained, ruining the moment between his caring sister and his best friend.

 

“Maybe for your birthday.”

 

“But that’s months away…”

 

“Then you’ll have to wait.”

 

Felix laughed as the siblings bickered, before interrupting so the situation didn’t escalate.

 

“Thank you Sara, again, I really like them.”

 

“No problem, see you later Felix, Seungmin.” Sara ushered the two out of her shop, “Min, don’t forget to change the dressing on your foot after swimming, and make sure to clean it.”

 

“Mkay,” Seungmin sighed, “I won’t forget, see you later.”

 

The two exited the store.

 

“I’m starting to get hungry.” Seungmin commented as his stomach let out a growl, “Let’s head to that place I was telling you about.”

 

“Kay, but where is it?”

 

Seungmin didn’t reply immediately, he first dragged Felix to one of those mall directory stands and grabbed one of the free maps, “We’re going on an adventure!”

 

Felix groaned as the two set off in search of this barbeque place. He should’ve known Seungmin wouldn’t search for the place beforehand. At least they had a map, right?

 

Wrong. They got lost and had to ask for directions. It took them almost an hour till they eventually found the place. It was now 1:30 in the afternoon, so at least the lunch rush was pretty much over, the boys were quickly seated and served. Between the two they decided on sharing the sample platter, where they got to try a bunch of their menu items at a fairly inexpensive price. The platter contained various meats, in various sauces, cooked in a variety of ways (not just barbequed), it also included a variety of vegetables, and a basket of fries. The food quickly disappeared from the platter, and the boys left the restaurant with their bellies contently full.

 

“We are definitely going there again.” Felix stated as they headed to their next destination: the beach.

 

“Agreed!”

 

They didn’t talk much on the way to the public beach, both of them too full to say anything. Just that they had to stop a few times if Seungmin saw a cute dog, or a cat, insisting that he must pet it. Felix had no complaint to that, rather he wanted to pet the animals as well.

 

Once they reached the public beach their stomachs had settled enough for their next course, ice cream!

 

They headed over to the ice cream parlour that stood on a dock just off the ocean side. Once they ordered their ice creams, Felix with two scoops of maple nut, and Seungmin with two scoops of strawberry mango, they walked in the direction of the far side of the beach, where the cliffs lay, sharing each others ice cream along the way.

 

Not many people would head in this direction, not unless they knew of what lay beyond the cliffs. Felix, Chan, Seungmin, and a few of Chan’s friends knew of this place, which they referred to as the “Hidden Beach” (for obvious reasons). The two walked along the cliffs, away from the ocean, till they reached a section of the cliff that was covered in plants. 

 

There was this one spot among the plants that had long tendrils of ivy hanging from it (not the poisonous kind). Behind that ivy was a tunnel, the tunnel was only covered for the first few steps, after that the roof of it opened and became more of a deep chasm in the rocks. After a few minutes the boys would find themselves in the green forest that lay on the other side, with a small path that would take them to the hidden beach.

 

They followed the path, and eventually arrived at the small beach (it wasn’t really small, but compared to the public beach, which was huge, it felt much smaller), located in an alcove, cliffs on one side, ocean on another, and lush forest on the other two, soft sand laying in the centre. 

 

It truly was a beautiful place, which Felix and his cousin were lucky enough to find. They stumbled upon it by accident when Chan had spontaneously decided to try Geocaching, that didn’t work out, but they found this place, so it wasn’t a complete bust.

 

The two friends laid their towels on the sand and sat down, finishing up the last of their ice cream.

 

Once they were done, Seungmin changed into his swim shorts, and Felix ran towards the gentle waves that were washing up on shore. He played for a bit, pretending that the waves were dangerous, allowing them to chase him up and down the shore while he waited for Seungmin so they could hop in the water together.

 

Felix regretted not paying more attention to whether his friend was done or not when he felt a pair of hands shoving him from behind, causing him to tumble into the cool water face first. He was now very much wet.

 

“Hey!” He sputtered, spitting salty water from  his mouth, he glared at Seungmin laughed as he approached Felix.

 

Seungmin offered Felix a hand to help him up, “Your face-!” Seungmin was cut off as Felix yanked his arm, causing Seungmin to fall much like Felix did. Now the two of them were soaked, sitting in shallow water laughing at each other, and themselves.

 

The rest of their afternoon was spent full of laughter as they swam about, or when they decided to have a splashing war. Once they had enough of playing in the water they headed up onto shore and searched for shells or sea creatures among the smaller rocks that lay near the bottom of the cliffs. Felix found a few pretty shells, while Seungmin found a tiny crab, to which he promptly named Steve. 

 

As they headed closer to the larger rocks, Seungmin hid amongst them, while Felix tried to look for him. As Felix passed by where Seungmin hid, he let out a loud roar and began to chase Felix. They eventually ended up back on the sand, where Seungmin managed to grab hold of Felix, and tackled him to the ground. They spent the next while wrestling, although to a bystander it would’ve looked more like two puppies play fighting.

 

They eventually gave up on one another, and plopped themselves on their backs, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths, chests rising and falling at a rapid rate.

 

Once Felix felt like his lungs were no longer desperate for air, he spoke, gazing up at the sky above them, “It must be pretty late.” He commented.

 

“Yeah.” Seungmin agreed.

 

The next few moments were spent in silence, the two were now sitting up, facing the ocean, waves softly crashing against the sandy beach, filling the air with a salty scent, and taste. 

 

There was another secret to this place, it had the perfect view of the sun as it set into the ocean. The sky had a few clouds floating across it, which glowed a golden colour on the underside. The sky itself was numerous shades of red, orange, pink, purple, and blue. If Felix looked closely he could see some of the stars starting to emerge from where they were hidden by the light of the sun. 

 

Felix and Seungmin spent the next minutes basking in the serenity provided by the alluring view, the soft sounds from the ocean, and the gentle breeze that brushed against their skin. It gave Felix a sense of calmness, and for a moment his mind was clear.

 

“So,” Seungmin started, “You and Changbin…”

 

“I guess I can’t avoid this conversation forever.” Felix sighed, prying his eyes from the view to look at his friend, “I just don’t know Min.”

 

“And that’s why I’m here. I’ll ask you a few questions before truly determining anything.”

 

“Why would you be the one determining anything?” Felix gave Seungmin a confused look.

 

“Because I know you Lix, maybe better than you know yourself. The determining is actually for you though. I’m just here to convince you and help you sort things through.”

 

“Okay…” Felix felt slightly sceptical.

 

“I want you to answer me as honestly as you can. Just tell me what comes to mind, even if you think is irrelevant.”

 

“Kay.”

 

“First question.” Seungmin reached over to Felix’s bag, where he had placed his phone, and opened it to take notes, “Has he ever said anything that made you feel like you had butterflies?”

 

Felix paused, thinking hard as to when he might’ve felt butterflies. He must’ve taken too long, because Seungmin simply asked him another question.

 

“Okay, how about this… Did he ever compliment you or anything?”

 

“...Yeah…”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“That I’m smart, he also called me handsome.”

 

Seungmin had a slight smile on his face before continuing, “How did that make you feel?”

 

Felix shrugged, “I, happy I guess… I suppose I felt butterflies… but doesn’t one usually feel like that when they receive a compliment?”

 

“Happy, yes. Not butterflies though. Next question.

 

“Now, last night you used the word “ethereal” to describe him. Why did you choose that specific word as a descriptor?”

 

Felix stared at the sky to think, noticing that it was now a darker shade of blue, getting close to an indigo colour above them, yet the sun still shone across the horizon, “I couldn’t really think of a word to describe him that suited him.”

 

“Handsome? Pretty? Good looking in general? None of those came to mind?”

 

“They did… but none of them felt right.” Felix pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on his knees. He felt himself start to lean towards Seungmin’s body for support. 

 

The sky was now starting to show more stars, and only a sliver of the sun could be seen on the horizon, it was only going to get darker, and that didn't help with the fact that Felix felt worn out from all the fun they had earlier. That added to Seungmin’s body providing a soft warmth, Felix was starting to feel sleepy.

 

Seungmin hummed in reply to Felix, noticing that he was getting a bit lethargic, “You know, as I said yesterday, you only ever use words like that when talking about the people you previously had a crush on.”

 

Felix thought about Seungmin’s words for a moment, he was probably right, “I guess I did…” Felix glanced down to where Seungmin’s feet lay on the sand.

 

“Ah!” Felix exclaimed, his mind waking at the realization, “Seungmin, we need to re-dress your foot!”

 

“Oh, I forgot!” Seungmin quickly reached over to where Felix’s bag lay, “You still got that first aid kit?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ah, found it.”

 

Seungmin grabbed some of the supplies from the kit, and proceeded to clean and dress his foot in fresh gauze.

 

“Thanks for the reminder, Lix. Sara would’ve killed me.”

 

Felix chuckled, “Yeah, she would’ve.”

 

“Anyways,” Seungmin turned to face Felix again, “Back to what we were talking about…”

 

Felix took in a sharp breath before he spoke, “I admit that you might be right about how I may be feeling towards Changbin.”

 

Seungmin gave him a look that spoke more than any words, it was a mix of relief, pride, and a hint of mischievousness, which mixed together roughly translated to “I knew it”.

 

“But,” Felix continued, “I am still not one hundred percent sure about my feelings, while I do feel that he is more than just a friend to me, I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I like him.”

 

Seungmin sighed, throwing his arm around Felix’s shoulder, “At least you’re admitting to something…”

 

The two young males spent the next few seconds staring as the last sliver of sunlight threatened to dip below the horizon.

 

“We should probably head home before it gets any darker, don’t wanna miss the last bus either. Chan wouldn’t be too happy with me asking to be picked up…”

 

“Okay.”

 

The two quickly gathered their things and trekked back through the woods, and under the rocks back onto the beach, where they headed to the nearest bus stop.

 

They got on the last bus for they day, and when the bus came to a stop near Felix’s house hid bid good night to his friend, and headed towards the home he shared with his cousin.

 

* * *

 

Once home, after having managed to unlock the house, he kicked off his shoes noticing that Chan was also home. He went to check on his cousin before heading to his own room.

 

Felix peeked into Chan’s room, Chan was sitting in front of his laptop with a music composing program open on it, he was not using the laptop currently though. Chan was bent over his lyrics notebook, tapping on the page in deep thought.

 

“Chan.” Felix spoke softly so as not to alarm his cousin, “C’mon, you promised me you’d try and get at least five hours of sleep tonight.”

 

Chan turned to face Felix, and groaned in response.

 

“Did you have fun?” 

 

“Yeah, it was fun. Now I’m really tired though, so please just cooperate and go to sleep. I won’t go to bed until you are at least under your covers.”

 

Felix let out a sigh as Chan quickly went to the bathroom, meanwhile Felix went to change into his pajamas, washing up only once Chan had finished in the bathroom. Once Felix was done prepping for bed, he entered Chan’s room to make sure he was in bed. Sure enough he was, well he was sitting in bed.

 

Felix walked over to the side of Chan’s bed, “Chan, bed.”

 

Chan smiled at his cousin before wrapping his arms and legs around him, pulling Felix under the covers with him in a tight embrace.

 

“Chan!”

 

“I want cuddles.” Chan mumbled, nuzzling his head against Felix’s shoulder. He then planted a kiss on said shoulder, “I love you my little Sunshine.” 

 

It’s been awhile since Felix heard that nickname, Chan used it when they were younger, but he used it less as they grew older.

 

“Did you drink?”

 

“...No…”

 

“You did…” Felix glanced down at the older male, “You only get this affectionate when you’re drunk.”

 

“I just wanna cuddle my favourite cousin, my little brother.

 

“...I also miss Woojin a lot…”

 

“I know you do.” Felix decided that he probably wasn’t gonna end up sleeping in his own bed tonight, thankfully Chan slept on a large bed, otherwise he would really consider going to his own room. Felix shuffled his arm up and started playing with Chan’s soft curls, it was a sure fire way to get Chan to fall asleep.

 

“...I really miss him Lix, like, so much…”

 

“You’ll see him soon though, he’ll be here in what, two weeks?”

 

“...Yeah… but still, it’s been almost two whole years since I last saw him in person…” Felix could see that Chan was struggling to keep his eyes open

 

“And two weeks is a lot shorter than two years. You’ll see, he will be here before you know it.”

 

“I hope so…” Chan whispered as he gave in and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 

Felix smiled softly as his cousin was now sound asleep, he could now feel himself beginning to do the same. Felix allowed himself to slip into sleep, his mind replaying the events from the day, still thinking back to what he said to Seungmin, except now, he felt a bit less confused. 

 

Maybe one day he can sort out his feelings, but now, it was time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who left Comments, Kudos, and the like. I truly appreciate your support!
> 
> I want to ask you all if you would want to contrubute to the letter side of things.  
> What I mean is I would like your opinions on how Felix and Changbin should answer the questions that they send to each other. 
> 
> If you are interested, please let me know in the comments how you think Changbin would answer this question “If you were an inanimate object, what would you be, or what would you want to be?”
> 
> In addition, how would the they answer the next question: “What is your favourite word in the English language?”
> 
> I will mention in the notes at the begining of each chapter if I use any of your suggestions, gotta give people proper credit for their work.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!
> 
> P.S. The design for the earrings is one I came up with, I plan on making them in the future, as well as the bag mentioned earlier in the chapter... I can probably upload a picture of them somewhere, If you’d like... I can let you know if I do.


	9. Woojin Hyung is nervous, Jeongin is a brat, and Changbin is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin tries to calm his nervous Hyung, whilst dealing with his troublemaker brother. And as always he replies to Felix’s letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally got this written! Sorry, I really am bad at updating when I initially planned to... I do try... but school’s a thing, so... I’ll try my best for all of you who enjoy reading this! (Excuse: My dumb ass decided to write another skz ff, I will link it in end notes if any of you are interested?)
> 
> Anyways, a huge thanks to ollie~ and their suggestions on the questions Changbin and Felix answer in the letter(s) (for this update).  
> I will include the next one in the end notes if anyone wants to input any suggestions.
> 
> As always, comments, feedback and your support is forever appreciated! Enjoy!

“I’m home.” Changbin calls out as he enters the apartment, “Jeongin! Come help me put the food away.” It was around midday, so his brother should be up, not like he ever sleeps in though. Jeongin was always the first up, which Changbin found odd for a kid his age, personally he only ever wanted to sleep in at that age.

 

Changbin puts down the bags he was carrying so he can take his shoes off. He grabs the bags heads into the kitchen.

 

“Can’t!” The younger shouts in reply from somewhere down the hall, his voice muffled by a door.

 

“Why?” Changbin shouts back, now a bit annoyed at his younger brother.

 

“I’m on the toilet…”

 

“Oh.” Changbin sighs, his brother really has “great timing” when it comes to helping out…

 

Changbin unpacks the food himself, not wanting anything to go to waste just after he bought them. He places things on the shelves, in the fridge, and in the freezer.

 

Once done he heads into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch. Just as he grabs the remote for the tv, Woojin comes into the room, empty suitcase dragging behind him. Woojin places the carrier on the ground, opens it, sits down in front of it, and stares into the empty space within.

 

“Aren’t you gonna pack?” Changbin gently taps Woojin on the shoulder, breaking him out of some sort of trance, “You almost seem like you don’t want to.”

 

“I do!” Woojin protests, looks like Changbin hit the mark with his words, “I just- I’m really nervous…”

 

“About the flight?” Changbin frowns at his worried Hyung.

 

“A little, but I’m more nervous about after the flight...”

 

Changbin smiled in relief, looks like his Hyung is simply nervous about seeing Chan, “I can see why.”

 

Woojin gives him a look that says “you’re not helping”.

 

“Hyung.” Changbin places a hand on Woojin’s shoulder, “You really have nothing to worry about, I bet Chan Hyung is just as nervous.”

 

“But… what if things are… awkward between us?”

 

“If that happens, I doubt it’ll last longer than a couple of minutes. You two will hit it off as well as when Chan lived here. I’m sure of it.”

 

Woojin lets out a soft groan, not sure as to believe Changbin or not.

 

“Look, how about you come with me to check the mail, or we can take a short walk and then check?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

“Go get your shoes on, I’ll get Jeongin to come as well.”

 

“Good idea, he can’t spend the entire of summer vacation in his room.” Woojin agrees whilst putting on his shoes.

 

Changbin heads to the bathroom, where Jeongin last said he was, he was just about to knock on the door when Jeongin opened it.

 

“Yes?” Jeongin asks, a quizzical look crossing his brows.

 

“You’re coming for a walk, go get your shoes on.”

 

Jeongin leans against the doorframe, only responding after thinking for a moment, “I will, but only if you buy me ice cream.”

 

Changbin narrows his eyes at his brothers request and negotiation attempt, “Fine.” He replies, giving in to the demands of the younger.

 

“Yay!” Jeongin gives Changbin a big smile, “Thanks!”

 

Changbin can't help but smile, it’s just the affect Jeongin has on people, he makes them smile when he does.

 

“Alright, let’s go to that park nearby, and stop at a convenience store on the way.” Changbin suggests as they exit the apartment. He locked the door behind them, and the tree of them set off.

 

They hadn't walked far from the apartment when they came across a convenience store.

 

“What kind do you want?” Changbin asks Jeongin and Woojin as the three enter the store and stop in front of the freezer where a variety of ice cream, and popsicles lay.

 

“This one!” Jeongin opens the freezer and grabs one, a mango pineapple ice cream bar, he also grabs another, a chocolate caramel cone, and places it in Changbin’s hands, “I know you’ll end up choosing this one, Changbin Hyung.” He smiles.

 

Changbin shrugs, not bothering to look at all the options, he trusts his brother in this case, “You’re probably right.”

 

“I’ll take this one then.” Woojin grabs himself a chocolate almond ice cream bar.

 

Changbin quickly pays for the ice cream so the three can continue with their walk.

 

They eat in peaceful silence till they get to the park, which is when Jeongin notices that the fountains, the ones that are pretty much apart of the floor and most people use them as a splash park, have been turned on.

 

“Race you?” Jeongin challenges the two older males, pointing towards the fountains.

 

“You’re on!” Woojin accepts his challenge and the two race towards the high bursts of water coming from the concrete.

 

Changbin follows, but at a slower pace. He laughs as Jeongin, who didn’t beat Woojin to the fountains, push the elder into one of the streams of water.

 

“Serves you right!” Jeongin squeals as he runs to Changbin, trying to hide behind him.

 

“Leave me out.” Changbin swerves as Woojin comes charging towards them, resulting in Jeongin being tackled by their Hyung.

 

“I’m gonna hug you till you’re as wet as me!” Woojin declares as he wraps his arms around the youngest.

 

“No!!!” Jeongin squeaks, his attempts at protesting were feeble as he was already wet from the few seconds that Woojin hugged him.

 

Once Woojin decided Jeongin was just as soaked, he changed his target and began chasing Changbin.

 

“Hyung!!!” Changbin screams as he runs away, “What did I ever do to you?!”

 

Changbin takes a second as he’s running to check behind him, to see how far Woojin is behind him. He isn’t far off,  so Changbin keeps running, not noticing the obstacle in front of him. Changbin crashes into said obstacle, which he now realises is another human being.

 

The two end up rolling on the ground before coming to a stop. Changbin finds himself on top of the person, staring right at their face, it takes him another few seconds before recognizing who was trapped beneath him.

 

“Hyung.” The person grunts, “You’re heavy.”

 

“Oh! Hi Hyunjin.” Changbin exclaims, still staring into the handsome face of his younger friend.

 

“Yes, hello, now please, Get off!” Hyunjin places his hands on Changbin’s chest and proceeds to try and shove him off, Changbin realises this and promptly gets up.

 

“Sorry about that.” He apologizes, offering Hyunjin a hand to stand up.

 

“You need to be more careful Hyung.” Hyunjin scolds him, “What if I was a little kid, that would’ve been disastrous.”

 

“Lucky it was you then.”

 

“Hah! Lucky…” Hyunjin glares at him.

 

“Again, really sorry.”

 

Changbin turns Hyunjin around so he can brush some of the dead grass that decided to attach itself to his back, in the meanwhile, Woojin and Jeongin come towards the two.

 

“Hey Hyunjin.” Woojin waves.

 

“Hi Woojin Hyung, Jeongin.”

 

“Hi Hyung.”

 

“What are you three doing here?” Hyunjin asks as Changbin has finishes brushing off the dead grass, Hyunjin thanks him for doing so.

 

“Went for a walk.” Changbin replies, “Woojin Hyung is nervous about his trip, so I thought some fresh air and exercise would help his nerves.”

 

“Ah, well don’t worry Hyung. I am sure your trip will go better than you think.” Hyunjin rubs Woojin’s back as a sign of support.

 

“Thanks.” Woojin smiles softly at him.

 

“What brings you here?” Changbin returns the question.

 

“Jisung wanted inspiration, said he would get me food if I came with. We also ran into Minho Hyung while getting the food.”

 

“Oh?” Changbin looks around for the aforementioned males, failing to spot them,” Where are they?”

 

“Over there.” Hyunjin points to a cluster of trees not far from where they stood, “Jisung said he had to go say “Hi” to the family of squirrels living there, Minho followed. I swear they are related somehow. Why else would he want to greet them!?”

 

The three laugh at Hyunjin’s joke regarding their squirrel like friend.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Jeongin comments as Jisung emerges from the trees looking disheveled, followed by a laughing Minho.

 

“Over here!” Hyunjin shouts, waving. The two have spotted the group, and are now heading towards them.

 

“Looks like the whole gang's here.” Jisung comments.

 

“Cept’ the Australians.” Jeongin adds with a big smile, “Woojin is leaving to go there soon.” He says, practically bragging about a trip he isn’t even going on.

 

“Don’t remind me…” Woojin groans.

 

“Nervous, Woojin Hyung?” Minho asks, tilting his head.

 

“Yep, like I mentioned to Hyunjin, we came to help Woojin Hyung loosen up a bit before his trip.” Changbin explains. “He’s pretty tense too.” He adds.

 

“When do you leave, Hyung?” Jisung turns to Woojin.

 

“Tomorrow evening.”

 

“How long’s the flight?”

 

“It’s about fourteen hours, give or take a few because I have to get on another plane once I reach Sydney… including wait time it might end up being fifteen or sixteen hours, maybe more…” Woojin, scrunches his nose in dislike at the thought.

 

“Yikes, sounds brutal…” Jisung visibly winces.

 

“Looks like you may need some more help calming him.” Minho gestures towards Woojin, “Hyung, how about we help you pack, and then binge a tv show till we collapse. I’ve heard exhausting yourself before a long flight helps, it supposed to cause you to sleep through most of it!”

 

“Well… it doesn’t sound like a terrible idea…”

 

“It’s settled then!” Changbin concludes before Woojin can say otherwise, “How about we play a game or something before we head back, the weather is actually decent for once, not too hot.”

 

“Okay!” The rest of the group chimed, agreeing with Changbin.

 

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the park, games like tag, soccer (they borrowed a ball from some kids who had an extra one), and chasing each other through intermittent bursts of water from the fountains.

 

It was early evening when the boys decided to head back to Woojin, Changbin, and Jeongin’s apartment, stopping to get snacks on the way. Once at the apartment Minho and Hyunjin helped Woojin pack, while the others got food and snacks for their show marathon.

 

“Ah!” Changbin exclaimed just as they finished setting up and were now waiting for Woojin to finish packing, “The mail!” He rushed to the front door slipping a pair of shoes on, grabbing the mailbox keys on his way out the door, “Be back in a few!”

 

It took Changbin less than 10 minutes to go to their mailbox, open it, grab the contents, close it, and head back up, yet Woojin was still not done packing. Apparently Hyunjin and Minho were arguing about which of his outfits would be “date appropriate”. He could hear the other discussing this in the living room.

 

“I’m back.”

 

“Anything interesting?” Jeongin asks after having followed Changbin to the kitchen.

 

Changbin places the few envelopes he collected on the kitchen table.

 

“Let’s see… for Woojin Hyung… Hyung again… ah, this one’s from the school, I’ll have to look at it later… Oh! Felix!” Changbin immediately recognized the pastel blue envelope. He let out a wide grin, “I’ll have to read it now!”

 

“Did I hear Felix?” Jisung poked his head into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, Hyung’s got another letter.” Jeongin confirms.

 

“I think it’s adorable.” Jisung coos at Changbin, “Baby Changbinnie, and our cute sunshine Felix. What an adorable pair!”

 

“Shut up…” Changbin mumbles, now blushing. He makes a mental note on how well the nickname Sunshine suits Felix.

 

“I’m just messing with you.” Jisung laughs, “Are you gonna read it?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Do you mind reading it aloud, I think we’re all curious as to what you two write in these letters?”

 

“I… Well… I guess…”

 

“Hey guys!” Jisung shouts to the others, rushing back to the living room where the others were, “Changbin is gonna let us hear what Felix wrote to him!”

 

“Oh! Yay!” Minho claps, looks like they finished packing, as they were now with the others in the living room, “Story time!”

 

“C’mere Changbin Hyung.” Hyunjin pats the empty spot next to him on the couch, he must’ve saved it for him.

 

“Okay.” Changbin plops himself down next to Hyunjin, letter in hand, “Jeongin, pass me the letter opener.”

 

Changbin carefully opens the envelope and quickly skims the letter before reading it aloud, “ _Dear Changbin...”_ he begins.

 

Here and there the others make comments.

 

Woojin, flashes Changbin a mischievous grin as Changbin reads the part where Felix admits to having seen the video. Jisung adds that Woojin sent it to all of them, and that it was very funny to watch, to which Changbin threatens to stop reading the letter, immediately causing the group to quietly apologize.

 

Changbin skips over the part where Felix thanks him for encouraging him, and trying to cheer him up.

 

Changbin does read the next bit where Felix is mentioning going to their Uni. the very same one which Woojin, Minho, and Changbin currently attend. Jisung, and Hyunjin seem to brighten at the idea. Hyunjin mumbles something along the lines of “I might go to school with the adorable Seungmin?” Changbin thinks he’s the only one who heard him say this (as they are sitting next to each other), he makes a mental note to try and set the two up.

 

Changbin then reads the bit that Felix wrote about Seungmin liking Day6. He doesn’t read the next bit to the others, but he does point it out to Hyunjin who blushes furiously at the words written (the part where Felix mentions how Seungmin is interested in Hyunjin), Changbin merely laughs at his reaction.

 

Changbin makes sure to read the next bit aloud, the one where Felix talks about Woojin complaining to Chan about Jeongin. Woojin lets out a whine, while Jeongin and the others giggle.

 

At the mention of dancing and Felix trying to figure out a choreography that is easy on the feet, Minho says to Changbin to send Felix his number, that he would be more than willing to help Felix on that part as he had to do a similar thing when he injured himself back in middle school.

 

Changbin then skips the next few parts till he reaches where Felix wrote about his movie preferences, from there he reads aloud till the question that Felix asks him.

 

“His question for me is If you were an inanimate object, what would you be? What do you guys think?” Changbin asks the group.

 

Without any hesitation Jeongin replies, “A small trash can.”

 

This causes the whole group to burst into laughter.

 

Changbin musters up the meanest glare he can and sends it to Jeongin, who is unfazed by the action.

 

“How about a black t-shirt with a small, cute print on it, like a cat?” Woojin offers his opinion.

 

“Thanks.” Changbin says sarcastically, “You all just have to put the word SMALL in there, don’t you.”

 

“You know we love you, size and all?” Jisung gives Changbin a smile.

 

“You better.” He responds, mumbling.

 

“Okay, let's start the show!!” Minho claps his hands, “If we’re ever gonna finish, then we’ll need to start now!”

 

The boys all nod.

 

Changbin however excuses himself from the room to go and compose his reply to Felix’s letter.

 

“You guys can start without me.” He reassures them, before slipping away and into his room, where he scribbles out a rough draft of what he wants to say in his letter.

 

As soon as he’s done the final draft, he places the letter unsealed on his desk, with a note on it reminding him to talk to Wonpil Hyung about those autographs. He then rejoins the others in their marathon. By the end of which they are all sleeping where they sat. Basically in a pile of blankets, pillows, and the warmth of each others bodies providing a sense of utmost comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Felix,_

 

_I feel a bit embarrassed that you saw the video… Chan Hyung is gonna get an earful from me about that… At least you thought I was cute._

 

_You shouldn't feel embarrassed about your voice, it really went well with the song. Actually I would love for you to feature in one of our songs again, I bet you would be great at rapping, your deep voice would be super unique. I think uniqueness is really important for a rapper, skills can be built upon, but uniqueness is harder to attain. If you would be interested in featuring in one of our songs, let me know!_

 

_I will always be rooting for you, I know you’ll do amazing._

 

_Regarding Day6, I asked Wonpil Hyung if he and the group could give me a few autographs, they were happy to do so. I do owe them a favour though, but they’re good people, so I know it’ll probably be me paying for a meal for them or something like that, nothing dangerous._

 

_Once I get the autographs I’ll send you this letter. Wait, no, I’ll give this one to Woojin Hyung, you’ll get it a lot faster than you normally would, and I know Woojin Hyung will deliver the autographs safely. I’ll have to get them before he leaves._

 

_Woojin Hyung is actually really nervous about his trip. It’s most likely due to him and Chan Hyung not having seen each other in the past year, or is it two years…? Either way, it’s been awhile, so there’ll probably be some awkwardness between the two. I, however, am not worried. I know that once they see each other, they’ll click just like when they first met. That is actually a pretty funny story, you should ask Chan Hyung about when he first met Woojin Hyung._

 

_He totally resembles a dinosaur, I don’t know why I haven’t noticed this before. That brother of mine, he is a total maknae on top, as they say. He is very blunt about a lot of things, like the other day I had ordered some pants. When I got the pants I tired them on, I was talking to myself about how odd it was that the smallest size was still a bit big on me. Jeongin must’ve overheard as he then says “It’s because you’re short, Hyung.” The brat has the nerve to call me short! Jeongin is lucky he’s cute, otherwize his face would’ve met my fist long ago._

 

_Now, you said that Seungmin is interested in Hyunjinnie? This is perfect. Jisung and Hyunjin were telling me that the four of you spoke to each other. Hyunjin was practically squealing about how adorable Seungmin is, he said he tried really hard to give a good impression. Jisung said he was basically flirting with Seungmin. It sounds like their feelings are mutual, we should totally set them up. I’ve attached a slip of paper with his ID’s for all the messaging apps he uses, pass these to Seungmin if you agree with me. They would be a very adorable couple._

 

_You’ll also notice that I’ve added Minho Hyung’s info too, I have a feeling the two of you would get along, I mean, you already have something in common, dancing! That and Minho says he would like to offer his help in coming up with dance moves that are easier on the feet. He injured himself back in middle school and had to do exactly what you are doing right now, he says he has the experience if you would like to use him and his brain (his words not mine)._

 

_In addition to the contact info, you’ll find a picture attached to this letter, you better like it. It is probably one of my cutest pictures, took me a couple thousand takes till I got one I was satisfied with, so appreciate the effort at least. If you don’t like it, remember that you’re the one who asked for it. Who am I kidding, you’ll love it, I’m too cute for you to hate me!_

 

_I absolutely agree with you about Jisung’s aegyo. His natural aegyo is pretty cute, but when he forces it… I have trouble not hitting him._

 

_I’m actually really flattered that you think I’m cool. You’re pretty adorable yourself, and I may have said this before but you’re very courageous too._

 

_I would totally love to watch a horror movie with you. I love watching them with people who cannot. Their reactions make the experience really fun!_

 

_Now, I should probably answer your question, an inanimate object… Actually, I asked the others for their opinions, Woojin Hyung said something like a black shirt with a small, cute cat print on the front. Jeongin, my mean little bro, said “a very small trash can”._

 

_I would say a piece of smoky quartz. To elaborate, I have this necklace, it’s a piece of smoky quartz embedded in a bullet casing, that I received from our (me and Jeongin) parents after they passed away. They each wore a necklace as a representation of their love, or something along those lines, it was their version of a wedding ring. Jeongin has the other one, it has a piece of rose quartz in it. So that’s the main reason why I’d pick smoky quartz. The other reason would be how, everytime I look at the stone I see something else that I might not have noticed before, like a small fleck of a darker gray, or other “imperfections” as some might call them, within the stone. What I’m trying to get at is that this stone is sort if a representation of me, and what I believe. You can’t always trust your eyes to tell you everything, it takes time to learn, and grow. Our eyes cannot always pick up all the details that make a person who they are._

 

_Oh, fun fact, smoky quartz was used as the lens for sunglasses way back when._

 

_Anyways, now it’s my turn for a question. What is your favourite word in the English language? Mine would be the word Bittersweet. I feel like it’s a really important word, in addition to liking how it sounds when one says bittersweet, it kinda speaks on how you really can’t have one without the other, you wouldn't know what sweet tastes like if you’ve never had tasted something bitter. It’s also one of those… whatchamacallit, something-moron? Moron? O-...moron? Do you know what I’m talking about?_

 

_I really look forward to your reply. I hope you have a really good vacation with Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung!_

 

_Your best bud and penpal_

_Changbinnie ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Felix will answer Changbin’s question: Favourite word in the English language?
> 
> The next question (which Felix will ask Changbin, so I would like both their responses if you can/would) is: What is the first thing you would do if you were to become a ghost?
> 
> What do you think they would say?  
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Here is the other SKZ Fic. I started, it’s a Minsung Fic. where Jisung is a dog turned human and Minho is his owner.  
> Gift of a Full Moon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939398


	10. Arrival and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin arrives in Australia, and Felix has Seungmin over for a sleepover. Also Felix get Changbin's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH!  
> I did not realize that it's been two months since I last updated. 
> 
> I am so sorry, school has been such a pain in the ass, but hey, I wrote a semi long chapter for y'all in the meantime.
> 
> Hope this makes up for the long ass wait.
> 
> As usual I really appreciate the support that you've all shown me so far.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, whatever suits your fancy, I always appreciate them.
> 
> Enjoy

Felix opens his eyes as Chan shakes him awake. He and Chan were on their way to the airport, and it was ridiculously early in the morning, the sun hadn’t even risen yet. As Felix forces his eyes open, letting out a groan, he notices that they have arrived at the airport.

 

“C’mon Felix, He’ll be arriving soon.” Chan reaches over Felix to unbuckle his seatbelt. Felix can feel Chan’s hands shake as he brushes past him.

 

“Mkay.” Felix mumbles, rubbing his eyes, “Gimme a min.”

 

Chan takes this chance to grab his phone, unplugging it from the car's stereo, and slipping it into his bag. He opens his door and slips out.

 

“I’ll go pay for parking, you better be ready when I get back.” Chan shuts the car door, and heads over to one of the pay stations.

 

Felix takes this opportunity to step out of the car as well, groaning as his joins make horrendous cracking and popping noises. It felt good though, he stretches his muscles.

 

Chan returns, placing the receipt on the dashboard of his car, shuts the door once again, and locks it.

 

“Ready?” Felix asks his cousin.

 

“Yeah….” Chan speaks, a slight tremble in his voice. The two of them walk towards the spot where they were to pick up Woojin, Felix makes sure to hold Chan’s hand the whole way, trying his best to silently comfort him.

 

They arrive at the gate where they should soon see Woojin exiting from. Chan begins to pace, while Felix insists that he should sit. Felix knows the pacing will only heighten his nerves. Once he manages to get Chan seated, and calms him a bit by rubbing circles on his back, and holding his hand tightly, they hear the doors to the gate slide open.

 

Chan jumps up, impatiently scanning the crowd of people flooding from the doors, the number of people dwindling as time passes.

 

It is when some of the last few people exit the doors that Felix spots Woojin. It seems Chan has also spotted him as he is practically frozen on spot.

 

Woojin slowly approaches Chan, his mouth forming a wide smile with each step he takes towards Chan. Felix gets up from his seat and stands beside Chan, slightly to his left.

 

“Hey…” Woojin speaks softly, now standing directly in front if Chan.

 

“H-hey…”

 

After a few moment of a very awkward silence, Felix takes it upon himself to give Chan a gentle nudge. It seemed to be all Chan needed as he throws his arms around Woojin in a tight embrace, burying his face into Woojin’s shoulder.

 

Woojin returns the tight hold Chan has on him, and the two stay like that for a while. Felix realizes that Woojin hasn’t let go yet because Chan is crying. Felix himself is getting teary just watching the two.

 

“I missed you.” Felix hears Woojin whisper to Chan after he has calmed his tears.

 

“Me too.” Chan draws his head back to face Woojin.

 

Felix notices the look they are giving each other and he quickly looks away, he does not need to witness what happens next to know what happened, they kissed.

 

Felix loudly clears his throat to remind the two that he is still there.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Chan speaks, Fleix faces them now assuming that they are no longer kissing, “Felix wanted to come too.”

 

“Hey Felix.” Woojin greets Felix, giving him a gentle hug. Felix feels the warmth radiating off of Woojin as he reciprocates the hug. He feels a sense of comfort, one which he would only get from Chan, it’s a weird feeling, especially since this is his first time seeing Woojin in person.

 

“Hello Hyung.” Felix gives Woojin a cheerful smile, well as cheerful as one can get when they are tired. He lets out a loud yawn as Woojin releases him.

 

Woojin chuckles, “Chan, maybe we should get the boy back to his bed.”

 

Chan smiles, “Yeah, let’s get you home Fe, you’ll have all of vacation to have fun with me and Woojin. Right now, I think you need a good sleep.”

 

With that the three of them head to Chan’s car, Chan and Woojin holding hands the entire way. Chan slides into the driver's seat, and Felix insists on Woojin sitting next to Chan, giving him the backseat all to himself. On the way back Felix drifts off into a deep sleep, listening to the quiet chatter between the two lovers.

* * *

 

When Felix awakes again he finds himself in his own bed. He sits up, wondering how he got here. He figures that someone must’ve carried him, who ever it was had made sure he was tucked in. Chan would’ve just thrown the blanket on him and left him to sort himself out, therefore it had to have been Woojin who carried him to bed.

 

Felix smiles as the thought of Woojin tucking Changbin, and Jeongin into bed crosses his mind.

 

“Hey!” Felix hears Chan shout from the downstairs.

 

This makes Felix jump out of bed and quickly make his way down the stairs, he heads to the living room first, where he finds Chan and Woojin playing Mario Kart on the TV. Looks like Woojin is kicking Chan’s ass in the game.

 

“Your first day together, and you're playing video games?” Felix asks while chuckling.

 

“We decided on just a lazy day for our first day.” Chan explains, “Woojin is a bit tired from his flight.”

 

Felix nods in understanding.

 

“Wanna join?” Woojin offers, reaching for a spare remote and passing it to Felix.

 

“Sure.” Felix grins.

 

The three spend the rest of the day, rather the entire day playing games, watching movies, and chatting. Through their time together Felix gets to know Woojin more (with some of Chan’s help in translating some things of course) , and he observes as the awkwardness between Chan and Woojin begins to disappear. Leaving only a strong connection between the two that Felix could only describe as absolute affection, it’s grossly adorable in a way that makes Felix a little envious. He is happy for the couple though, and he is extra excited to get to know Woojin even more.

 

“Oh, Felix.” Woojin looks up at Felix as he finishes laying down his last card, winning the game for the twelfth time in a row, “I have something for you.” Woojin quickly gets up without saying another word, he heads towards where he left his luggage and unzips the lid. He rummages through the suitcase before pulling out two envelopes, one a large brown, the other a familiar sight to Felix.

 

“Changbin Hyung?!” Felix squeaks with excitement upon spotting the yellow envelope.

 

“Yep, he wanted this one to get to you as soon as he could, especially because of what’s in this one.” Woojin passes him the two envelopes, tapping on the large brown one.

 

“Thank you Hyung!” He exclaims, giving Woojin a quick hug, “I’m gonna go read it, you two have fun.”

 

“We’re gonna order in some food for dinner, you okay with chicken?” Chan asks loudly to Felix just before he exits the living room.

 

“Sounds good!” Felix replies, he notices how Woojin perked up at the mention of chicken, “You like chicken Hyung?”

 

“He is obsessed with it.” Chan replies in Woojin’s stead.

 

“I’m not obsessed, I just really like it.” Woojin protests.

 

“Whatever you say~.” Chan jokes, giving Woojin a gentle push with his shoulder.

 

Felix decides not to stay any longer. He rushes up to his room, throws himself onto his bed and makes himself comfortable, eager to find out what’s inside the envelopes. He quickly, but carefully tears open the yellow one, and unfolds the contents.

 

“ _Dear Felix_ ….. _voice… went well with the song_ ….. _always rooting for you…._ Really?” Felix feels his cheeks grow warmer at Changbin’s praise, his stomach felt fluttery, well, like the expression ‘butterflies in your stomach’.

 

“...Seungmin is right…” Felix mumbles to himself. He shakes his head and continues to read the letter.

 

“ _Regarding Day6…_ Holy Shit! He really did!?” Felix quickly picked up the larger envelope. He paused for a moment, and took in a deep breath, he then carefully opened the package.

 

Felix tilted the envelope, allowing it’s contents to slide out onto his bed sheets. There sat two photos, each a photo of the group, with the signatures of all the members marked across the photo. Felix also noticed another slip of paper in the envelope, it had some contact info on it for Hyunjin, as well as Minho. _Why did he send these?_ Felix wonders, he grabs the letter, _maybe Changbin Hyung mentions it?_

 

He reads the rest of the letter, he makes note as Changbin mentions that he should ask about how they met. Felix will do that later when he gets the chance. He laughs aloud while reading what Changbin wrote about Jeongin, and how he is “ _Very blunt_.”

 

“ _I’ve attached a slip_ \- ah, here it is! So that’s why he included Hyunjin’s info… I will definitely pass that to Seungmin. That still doesn’t explain Minho Hyung’s…” Felix talks to himself as he reads.

 

“ _You’ll also notice_...So that’s why he gave me Minho Hyung’s info as well, okay!” Felix smiles, “I will totally ask for his advice, he’s such an amazing dancer!” Felix turns back to the letter.

 

“A picture?” Felix pauses, there wasn’t one in the pile that slid out, he grabs the large envelope and peers inside. Sure enough there is a small polaroid inside, Felix fishes it out.

 

As he stares at the photo of Changbin, Felix’s heart goes crazy. In the photo Changbin is making a pouty face, cheeks puffed up, while holding his index finger to his bottom lip.

 

“He’s so fucking adorable!” Felix squeals softly, kicking his feet.

 

Felix takes a few moments in attempt to compose himself, so he can finish reading the letter. It takes him a while, as he keeps looking back to the photo and squealing over it, but he eventually manages to calm himself enough to continue reading.

 

“ _I’m flattered…. You’re pretty adorable yourself…_ oh my god, he thinks I’m cute!?” Yet again Felix’s face heats up, “ _Courageous too_ …”

 

“ _Answer your question_ ….” Felix giggles at what Woojin and Jeongin suggested Changbin write, “ _Smoky quartz_ … Oh, he lost his parents too…” Felix can feel his mood drop at the mention of Changbin’s parents, reminding him of his own parents.

 

As Felix finishes Changbin’s paragraph about the quartz he notices that he has shed a few tears, “Gah! Why am I crying…” Felix roughly wipes his tears, he quickly blows his nose too before he continues.

 

“ _Quartz… sunglasses_ … That’s interesting.” Felix pictures what the glasses may have looked like. He merely gets an image of some very tanned male wearing pieces of quartz strapped to modern glasses frames, to Felix the image was amusing enough to make him giggle. _Weird how Changbin can make him cry and laugh in just a few sentences._

 

“ _My turn for a question… favourite word in the English language…”_ Felix says the first word that comes to mind, “Ethereal… wait, isn’t that what Seungmin says I use to… Oh.” Felix quickly realises why that was the first to come to mind.

 

“ _Mine… Bittersweet… something- moron…_ Ah, he means Oxymoron.” Felix notes to include that in his reply.

 

“ _Your best bud and penpal, Changbinnie, heart._ ” Felix smiles a little as he reads ‘heart’ aloud.

 

“Okay.” Felix announces to himself as he finishes, turning back to the autographs, “Should I text Seungmin about this? Oh, maybe I’ll ask him to come over? I’ll ask Chan first if that’s okay.”

 

“Chan!” Felix shouts as he walks to the top of the stairs, “Can I invite Seungmin for dinner, and can he stay the night?”

 

“Okay!” Felix hears Chan yell in reply.

 

“Thanks Chan.” Felix hops down the stairs to where he last left his phone, in the living room.

 

He picks it up, seating himself on the recliner, he sends Seungmin a text.

 

* * *

**  
Best Bros**

 

**Feelix**

Hey, do you wanna come for dinner

and stay the night

I have something I know you’ll love!

 

**Seungmean**

..sure…??

Gimme a sec

 

**Feelix**

Kay

 

**Seungmean**

Alright, be over soon

 

**Feelix**

Do you want me to come get you?

I can ask Chan to drive?

 

**Seungmean**

Nah

Mum’s gonna drop me off

Thx though

Btw what DO you have?

 

**Feelix**

You’ll see

 

**Seungmean**

C’mon, gimme a hint

Please~

 

**Feelix**

Nope, you’ll just hafta wait

 

**Seungmean**

Fine…

 

**Feelix**

See you soon

 

**Seungmean**

Yeah… see you soon

 

 

* * *

Felix pockets his phone, and heads up to his room. He grabs a scrap piece of paper and quickly writes out a rough draft for his reply to Changbin.

 

Just as he finishes, there is a knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get it!” Felix shouts, running down the stairs to the front door. He opens the door and is greeted with the smiling face of Seungmin.

 

“Hey.” Seungmin greets Felix with a quick hug, “So, what is this ‘something’ you mentioned?”

 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Felix motions for Seungmin to follow him, “But first, Woojin Hyung arrived this morning.”

 

“Oooh, Chan’s boyfriend, right?”

 

“Yup.” Felix leads his friend into the living room where Woojin amd Chan are currently debating the dinner menu.

 

“Woojin, that is way too much, we won’t be able to finish it, and leftover fried chicken just isn’t as good the next day.”

 

“But Chan, I’m telling you that I can finish it all. There won’t be any leftover.”

 

“Woojin-” Chan starts, Felix takes this chance to interrupt.

 

“Woojin Hyung, this is my best friend, Seungmin.”

 

Woojin and Chan look up from the takeout menu to face Seungmin and Felix.

 

“Hello Seungmin, I’m Woojin, Chan’s boyfriend.” Woojin introduces himself to Seungmin in English, Felix catches the slight accent Woojin has. _Cute_ , he thinks. Felix watches as Seungmin gives Woojin a polite bow.

 

“Hello Woojin-ssi, nice to meet you.” Seungmin replies to Woojin in Korean. Felix notices that Woojin visibly relaxes after hearing the language he can speak more fluently.

 

“Ah, you can call me Hyung if you like.”

 

Seungmin smiles at the older male, “Okay, Woojin Hyung.”

 

Woojin returns the smile with his own. Felix swears the room brightens substantially as the two smiled.

 

“Alright, now that we’re done with introductions, Felix. Seungmin.” Chan concludes the greeting, clasping his hands together, “Help us decide what to order.”

 

The four of them crowd around the takeout menu for the chicken place that Chan and Woojin must’ve decided on. They spend the next ten minutes deciding on their order, most of that was spent trying to convince Woojin not to order the equivalent of fourteen chickens. Once they decided on the order (aka. convincing Woojin to lower the amount of chicken) Chan calls and places their order.

 

While they wait for their food to be delivered, the four of them chat, mostly Woojin and Seungmin asking each other questions and getting to know each other. They also discuss the plans that they have for the summer. Chan and Woojin’s plans consist entirely of dates and other fun outings, some of which they invite Felix and Seungmin to join them, specifically when they mention going to places where you’d get a discount if you went as a family (in other words two adults and two youth/children).

 

“Oh!” Felix exclaims as an idea crosses his mind, “We should go on a camping trip as well!”

 

Woojin seems particularly excited about this one, “Yes! I only went camping once with Jeongin amd Changbin, but it was lots of fun. I’d love to go!”

 

“Well, we could do that this week, or next week?” Chan suggests.

 

Felix, Seungmin, and Woojin all nod enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, I’ll check out some campsites, and then we can choose when we’d like to go.”

 

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang.

 

“Ah, that’ll be the chicken.” Chan hoists himself off his seat, he heads to the door and Felix follows to help carry the food in.

 

After Chan pays the delivery guy, he and Felix being the food into the living room.

 

“Do we wanna pick a movie to watch while we eat?” Felix suggests.

 

“Have you guys watched ‘Along with the Gods’?” Woojin asks.

 

The three others shake their heads.

 

“Perfect, there’s two movies, so we can watch both!” Woojin, along with Chan’s help, manages to find and set up the movie. They made sure to find one with English subtitles for Felix.

 

The rest of the evening consisted of them eating and watching the movie. After the credits for the final movie rolled across the screen, the boys decided it was getting late, and that heading to bed was a good idea. Well, it was mostly Chan’s idea due to Woojin having drifted off halfway through the movie, but Felix and Seungmin didn’t argue, especially because Felix had yet to give Seungmin the autographs.

 

Felix led Seungmin upstairs, towards his room, making sure to grab an extra pillow for Seungmin from the linen closet. Once in his room, Seungmin announced he was going to put his Pj’s on, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Felix took the opportunity to quickly finalize his letter to Changbin. Once Felix had slid the letter into the envelope, he set it aside so he can tell Changbin how Seungmin will soon react to the autographs. Felix is sure Changbin would like to hear, he is also certain Seungmin’s reaction will be hilarious. Felix then slipped into his own Pj’s.

 

After Seungmin returned to his room, Felix went to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth, washing his face, and putting on some lotion. He headed back to his room, excited to give Seungmin the autographs, and Hyunjin’s contact info.

 

He returns to his room, Seungmin is laying across the bed, phone plugged in to his charger as he plays a game on it.

 

“Alright, Seungmin…” Felix starts, plopping himself onto the bed next to Seungmin, “You ready for the real reason I asked you to come?”

 

“Yeah, why did you want me over?” Seungmin places his phone down and looks up at Felix.

 

“Well, you might wanna sit up.” Felis suggests, Seungmin complies while Felix goes to grab the brown envelope.

 

“Here, you ready?” Felix sits back down next to Seungmin.

 

“Yes…? What is it?” Seungmin asks, Felix can sense that he is getting impatient.

 

Felix says nothing more, he simply opens the envelope and hands Seungmin the autograph.

 

Felix watches as Seungmin’s eyes widen, and his mouth drops open in shock.

 

“I- you- I- how-?!?!?!” Seungmin begins to make weird noises, while he holds the signed photo as if it’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Apparently Changbin Hyung knows Wonpil… uh, Hyung.” Felix begins to explain once Seungmin’s incoherent babbling has ceased, “So I asked him in my last letter if he could get an autograph for me to give to you, he sent two though, one for me, one for you. He also included something else for me to give to you.”

 

Felix hears Seungmin take in a few deep breaths to calm himself before he asks Felix, “Something else?”

 

“Yeah, this.” Felix holds up the slip of paper with Hyunjin’s contact info on it.

 

“What is this?” Seungmin tales the slip from Felix and studies it, “Someone’s contact information?”

 

“Hyunjin’s, according to Changbin Hyung, Hyunjin keeps talking about you, so he suggested I give you this.”

 

“I….” Seungmin continues to stare at the slip, he almost looks more shocked seeing this than he did the autographs.

 

“Seungmin?”

 

“What- what am I supposed to do with this…?” Seungmin whispers, brows furrowing.

 

“Talk to him.” Felix shrugs, “I mean, that’s what it’s for.”

 

“Lix, what would I…” Seungmin breaks his gaze from the slip to look at Felix, lips pouting, “What would I say to him?”

 

“Here, lemme’ help.” Felix grabs Seungmin’s phone and quickly adds in Hyunjin’s information into Seungmin’s contacts. “There, now all you have o do is say something like ‘Hi Hyunjin, this is Seungmin.’ and you could add maybe how you got his number or something.”

 

“I- I don’t think I can do it right now…” Seungmin admits.

 

Felix decides not to push his friend, “Don’t worry, I won’t force you to if you don’t want to, but I will be giving Changbin Hyung your contact information to pass to Hyunjin. You just have to decide if you want to contact him first.”

 

“You’re going to do what?!”

 

Felix merely sticks his tongue out at his friend, “Too late to back out, I’ve already sealed the letter.”

 

Seungmin glares at Felix, he then pounces on him, and begins to attempt to put Felix in a headlock. When that doesn’t work, due to Felix having taken taekwondo lessons, Seungmin attacks Felix’s ticklish spots. This continues till Seungmin notices that Felix can barely breathe, in which he ceases his attack.

 

“Jerk.” Seungmin says as he gets off of Felix.

 

“Sorry bud.” Felix says, both of them knowing that he is not sorry at all. Seungmin sends Felix a partial glare, in which Felix can tell he has more or less accepted what Felix has done.

 

Seungmin lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh. He throws himself under the covers of Felix’s bed. He motions for Felix to do the same.

 

“Even if you’re a jerk, I still love you bro.” Seungmin mumbles, snuggling into Felix as he slides into the covers next to him. Felix wraps his arms around his friend, he always liked how he and Seungmin were close enough to do things like this without it being weird between them. He liked how something like this felt so normal with Seungmin. How it wasn’t awkward to be this affectionate towards his best friend, as friends, nothing more between them.

 

“Love you too Min.” He replies, a soft smile crossing his face.

 

The two stayed like this as they began to fall asleep, basically using each other as a teddy bear. A very common occurrence whenever Seungmin and he had sleepovers, though in the morning Felix would likely end up on the floor. Seungmin was a restless sleeper at times.

 

For a while, Felix’s thoughts lead him back to when he was reading Changbin’s letter to him earlier that day. He kept thinking about how he realised that he probably does have a crush on Changbin. For a while, he thinks maybe it was Seungmin’s fault for him ever thinking that way in the first place. Then again, he wouldn't have ever doubted it if he was certain about not having a crush on Changbin. Maybe he should thank Seungmin for helping him realize his own feelings.

 

“Seungmin…? I think I like Changbin Hyung...” Felix whispers, unsure, but also unconcerned as to whether Seungmin heard him or not.

 

He hears Seungmin mumble as he drifts off to sleep, “I’m proud of you, Lix.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Changbin Hyung,_

 

_I just wanna start this letter by saying how thankful I am that you got both me and Seungmin those autographs, I am super grateful. I will do whatever it takes to repay you for this. Thank you so much Hyung. It was super funny, watching Seungmin’s reaction, he had trouble forming coherent words (I  used a fancy word, you proud of me? Woojin helped me a tad :P) and I was even better seeing his reaction to Hyunjin’s contact information, he could barely speak! And once he did, he started to panic about what he should say to Hyunjin. I don’t think he’ll be able to do it, so I’ve included Seungmin’s contact information for you to pass to Hyunjin. I’d feel really bad to try and force Seungmin to be the first to contact Hyunjin. For some reason I get the impression that you forcing Hyunjin wouldn’t be a problem. Not sure why I think that, you seem like a very persuasive person. If that doesn’t work then we’ll need a plan B, any suggestions?_

 

_I’m really flattered that you think I have a unique voice, but if we’re gonna talk about amazing, unique voices, I doubt I can top yours. I mean, you have skills too! I’ve never heard anyone rap so fast before, how do you do it Hyung? So cool!_

 

_Woojin Hyung arrived here earlier today, well it won’t be today anymore when you get this letter, but whatever. I was super excited to meet Woojin Hyung in person, even if I had to deal with a probably, equally nervous Chan. They were super awkward for like a minute, btu after they hugged it out, it was as though they had never been apart. Unfortunately for me, they kissed, I mean I’m happy for them, but did they really have to suck face right in front of me?!_

 

_Anyways, we spent the day just playing games and talking. There were a few times that Chan had to translate Woojin Hyung for me, and vice versa. Overall we talked a lot. Oh, I invited Seungmin over, to give him the autographs mainly, but he also got to meet Woojin Hyung, I think those two will get along pretty well. Did I tell you that Chan and Woojin invited us on a few of their dates. Chan says it’s because they’ll get the family discount if they drag me and Seungmin along. I have a feeling that after we get in, that me and Seungmin will end up doing our own thing, while Chan and Woojin Hyung go off for their date. Oh, we are gonna go camping together as well, that one’s less of a date and more like a family outing. Hey it is a family outing! Chan and Woojin Hyung are the parents, and Seungmin and I are their children._

 

_I laughed a lot when I read your story about how blunt Jeongin is towards you. I think I’d feel super nervous about meeting him now… Also, Hyung, how tall are you for a small to still be too big? I mean, I imagine you being adorably shorter than me, which would go perfectly with that picture you sent me, speaking of which I feel obligated to do the same, so I did. The exact same._

 

_I haven’t contacted Minho Hyung yet, but don’t worry, I will probably have done so by the time you get this letter. Thanks for giving me his contact information, I know we’ll have loads to talk about, especially with the whole dancing with injury thing. I’m really thankful to you for referring me to him. Thanks again Hyung!_

 

_I admit, when you wrote about the smoky quartz, I cried. I don’t really know why I ended up crying… I am really sorry to hear about your parents, I know personally how difficult it is to loose the people who raised you, especially when you were very close to them… I am also flattered (though I’m not sure that’s the right word?) that you were willing to share something like that to me (not just the prt about your parents, but what you wrote about yourself). I kinda feel like my answer is kinda silly compared to yours. I can see that that quartz is a great treasure to you. I admit that it makes me a little envious that I don’t have something like that to remember my parents by…_

 

_Ah, if I don’t change the subject I might start crying again…_

 

_Favourite word in the English language… I would have to say… Ethereal? I have this connection with this word, well, according to Seungmin, I’ve only ever used this word to describe someone really important to me, but like, in a romantic way. So it’s not a word I would use on Chan or Seungmin._

 

_Oh and the word you’re thinking of is oxymoron, hope that helps. I know when I can’t remember a word it bugs me till I actually remember the word. Are you the same?_

 

_Now, my turn! Let’s see, What is the first thing you would do if you became a ghost?  Would probably just spend my time pranking Chan and Seungmin. Not anything big though, just small inconveniences, and enough of them to really get on their nerves. Things like moving everything to the left slightly, or constantly putting things in odd places, like putting a plate under Chan’s pillow. Maybe I’d be one of those helpful ghosts who writes memos on the mirrors in the house. Imagine “Chan, go to BED already!!!” Written in blood across his bedroom mirror. I wonder if he’d faint, maybe then he’d get a decent amount of sleep. Speaking of which, you and Jisung should bug him about it, he really needs to sleep more, but Woojin and I can only do so much…_

 

_Well, I think this is the most I’ve written in a letter to you. Guess I had lots to say to you this time… I really love hearing from you Hyung, one of my favourite parts of the day is when I see that you replied to my letter. So thank you or always replying to my annoying ass (I’m not actually annoying, am I?)._

 

_I look forward to your next letter_

 

_Love from your penpal,_

_Felix_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What do you think Changbin would do as a ghost?
> 
> In addition, What do you think Felix and Changbin would take if they were to be deserted on an island, and could only take 5 things?
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you so wish. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you that have been contributing, I love seeing what you think, and it does help to inspire me, thank you <3
> 
> Are any of you The Boyz fans? If so I have started yet another fic that is The Boyz centred if you wanna check it out? Just go to my profile to find "A Light Across the Horizon" (I have no clue how to insert links, so please forgive me)
> 
> If you haven't already checked out my other fic, "Gift of a Full Moon" which is a Minsung fic, then please feel free to do so (I am working on the chapter for that one, so there should be an update for it soon...)
> 
> Thanks, and till next time!


	11. Where Changbin misses Woojin, and Minho is a loving yet evil Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! 3 months later but... eh.... Life be hard.... and I be bad with personal deadlines...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter

“Minho Hyung,” Changbin called from the kitchen. He was currently attempting to cook for his brother and Hyung, but it wasn’t going as he had hoped it would. “I need help.”

 

“With what?” Minho shouted back from where he and Jeongin were, they currently had the tv on and were playing a game. Changbin could tell by the sounds that they were playing Mario Kart, and judging by the annoyance in Minho’s voice, he was getting his ass handed to him by Jeongin. Changbin hoped that would mean that Minho would be more willing to help him cook, if only to get away from Jeongin kicking his ass.

 

“Food.” Changbin gives the older a curt explanation.

 

“Fine. Just gimme a few, I think I might actually beat the Baby for once!”

 

“I am NOT a Baby, take this!”

 

“Noooooooo!!!! Whyyyyyyyyy! Fuck.” 

 

Changbin tries not to chuckle as Jeongin must’ve sent Minho a blue shell, obviously causing Jeongin to pass Minho, taking the lead, and winning yet another game.

 

“You’ll never beat me Hyung.” Jeongin gloats as the two of them enter the kitchen.

 

“What are you having problems with?” Minho asks Changbin, simply ignoring the youngest.

 

“How do I cook the noodles for the pasta?” Changbin turns to his Hyung.

 

“You put it in boiling water, Changbin…” Minho sighs, rolling his eyes, “It’s not much different than cooking ramen noodles.”

 

“Oh, right…” 

 

Minho and Jeongin take a seat at the counter as Changbin puts a pot of water on the stove.

 

“Seriously, you guys wouldn't survive if Woojin Hyung wasn’t looking after you.” Minho comments teasing the younger two.

 

“Yeah… God, he’s barely been gone for four days, and I already miss him.” Changbin takes a seat at one of the barstools and throws his head against the counter.

 

“Me too.” Jeongin follows his older brother in throwing his head against the counter.

 

Minho reaches his hands out, patting the two on the head, “Hey, you’ll be okay. He’ll come home. Woojin Hyung would never leave you two for longer than he already is, he loves you guys too much to even think of it.”

 

“I know…” The brother sigh.

 

“How about I stay here till Hyung comes back? That way you won’t burn down the place.” Minho suggests with a playful tone in his voice.

 

Changbin lifts his head and glares at the older, but his gaze softens when he sees that Minho is being serious. Changbin puts on a pout.

 

“Really, you would do that Hyung? Promise?” Changbin asks, using a bit of aegyo to plead to his Hyung.

 

“Please, Hyung?” Jeongin adds, he isn’t even bothering to try and use aegyo, but he’s cute enough either way.

 

“I will.” Minho gives the two a soft smile, “After we eat I’ll grab my stuff and- Oh, I have to check the mail, I have a parcel arriving today.”

 

“Ah, I do too.” Changbin nods, “I’ll come with you. I got an email saying my new mic. was delivered.”

 

“Cool.” Minho returns the nod, still smiling, “Oh, uh…. Changbin….. the water is boiling.”

 

Changbin turns to the stove, it is indeed boiling, “Ah!” He exclaims, quickly grabbing what he assumes is the right amount of pasta, and throws it in the pot. He adds a bit more noodles just in case. Changbin quickly checks the packet, and turns on the timer on the stove following the packets instructions.  _ Wait… why did I ask Minho Hyung for help, the instructions are right here….  _ Changbin scolds himself for not realizing it sooner.

 

Once the noodles are done, Changbin drains them and sets the pot on the counter-top. He grabs the sauce and sets it down beside the noodles. Changbin then grabs plates, forks, and spoons and passes them to his Hyung and little brother. The three of them sit on the stools at the counter, silently enjoying their meal. 

 

Jeongin even compliments Changbin, well he actually says “Hyung, this is more edible than last time!”. Changbin takes it as a compliment.

 

Once they have finished, Minho helps Changbin put away any leftovers, and they stack the empty dishes and pots in the sink.

 

“Jeongin, you’re on dishes tonight.” Changbin instructs his brother, who opens his mouth to protest, “Ah! No buts, I cooked.”

 

“Fine…” Jeongin grumbles as he trudges to the sink.

 

“We’ll be back in a minute, just gotta get my stuff, and the mail.” Minho waves to the youngest as the two older males exit the apartment.

 

They head over to Minho’s apartment first. His apartment is basically next door, a fact which Changbin forgot, as Minho moved in very recently.  _ Right, Hyung moved here with Hyunjin, and Jisung just a few days ago... Forgot about that… _

 

“So, you only agreed to stay with us cause you can go home whenever to get away from us.” Changbin teases as he stands in the doorway, waiting for Minho to grab his stuff. He notices that Jisung and Hyunjin aren’t there.  _ Right _ , he remembers,  _ they went on a two day trip with some of their classmates.  _

 

“Damn right!” Minho plays along, sticking out his tongue as he approached the door with a backpack, “Let’s go get that mail.”

 

The two exit Minho’s apartment and head down to where the mailboxes sat. Minho goes to open his, and Changbin does the same to his own. Sure enough there is a large box inside, but there is also a small envelope, light blue. Changbin knows exactly what it is, and he cannot help but smile in excitement. He may have also let out an excited squeak, which Minho obviously heard.

 

“Are you that excited about your new mic?” Minho asks, closing his mailbox with a click, “Oh, is that from Felix?” Minho attempts to get a closer look at the envelope in Changbin’s hands. He reaches a hand towards it, but Changbin stops him by holding it close to his chest, protectively.

 

“Yes, but it’s for me.” Changbin tells him sternly, sending him a glare. “It’s mine.”

 

Minho simply shrugs, “No need to be defensive, I was only curious.”

 

“You done? We should head back.” Minho motions towards the elevator, “Who knows what trouble Jeonginnie has gotten himself into…”

 

Changbin chuckles at this, his brother was known for being a bit clumsy, hopefully he hasn’t hurt himself. “Yeah, let’s go.” Changbin closes his mailbox, and the two head back to their apartment.

 

After they arrive back at Woojin, Changbin, and Jeongin’s apartment, they slip off their shoes, and Changbin goes to put his new mic, and Felix’s letter in his room to open later. He first wanted to check up on Jeongin, being a tad paranoid, no thanks to Minho. Minho heads to Woojin’s room, where he puts his bag before following Changbin into the living room, where they can hear Jeongin.

 

Lucky for him, Changbin finds Jeongin laying across the couch, watching that darn shark video on his phone. It’s the one he plays on repeat, while he loudly sings along. Changbin shakes his head, damn-it, now he’ll have the song stuck in his head for the rest of the evening. He goes to sit next to Jeongin, on the couch, who moves his legs to make room. Minho goes to sit on the recliner.

 

“Dishes done?” He asks the younger, patting him on his legs to make sure he had his brothers attention.

 

“Yup.” Jeongin replies, pausing the video, “Got your mic?”

 

“Ye-” Minho cuts Changbin off.

 

“He also got a letter from Felix.” Minho smirks at Changbin, he winks as he says Felix’s name.

 

“Why did you wink at me?” Changbin sends Minho a confused look.

 

“Cause you have an obvious crush on Felix Hyung.” Jeongin replies while sitting up, eyes still on his phone. His tone is very nonchalant, as if he is merely stating a fact.

 

“Wha? I do not!?” Changbin feels his face grow warm.

 

“Jeongin’s right, I mean, you’re blushing right now. If that doesn’t prove it, nothing will.” Minho states, nodding at Jeongin’s words.

 

“I am not.” Changbin protests.

 

“C’mon Hyung, you always get like this when you like someone, never admitting to your feelings.” Jeongin pockets his phone.

 

“Again, Jeongin is right. I mean, we all know that you had a crush on Hyunjin. We also knew he felt the same, but because you two are both cowards when it comes to feelings, neither of you confessed. You both just ended up accepting what you thought was a fleeting crush, and it never amounted to anything.”

 

Changbin nervously swallowed, how did they know about his crush on Hyunjin, he never told anyone. Especially since his feelings eventually faded, and any love he now feels towards the younger is just platonic.

 

“How…?” He manages to stutter.

 

“We know you well enough. You may seem unreadable to strangers, but to us you are practically an open book.” Minho shakes his head, “Look, Binnie, we aren’t saying this to tease you, we just want you to admit so that you can indulge yourself a bit. You always worried more about the other person, and never pursued your own happiness. We want to see you happy.”

 

Changbin feels himself tear up at Minho’s words, Minho rarely showed his affection in such a direct way, he was always subtle about it. So hearing these word coming from Minho really affected him, and the truth of his words really hit him.

 

“Hyung.” Changbin’s lip trembles as he held back tears. 

 

“Please don’t cry, that is the exact opposite of what I said.” Minho jokes, hoping it’ll get Changbin to laugh.

 

He does laugh, but that doesn’t stop him from shedding a tear.

 

“Ah, you really are a crybaby. Sometimes I wonder if you really are my Hyung.” Jeongin teases him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it in circles. 

 

Jeongin isn’t usually the affectionate type, at least, not physically when it comes to him initiating any form of affection. Changbin takes this as his way of giving permission to hug him, and hug him he does.

 

“Hyung…” Jeongin wines, yet he is wrapping his arms around Changbin in return.

 

Minho gets up off the recliner and joins in, plopping beside Changbin on the couch, sliding his arms around both of them.

 

It isn’t long before Changbin manages to cease crying, but they don’t let him go till he squirms in their embrace.

 

“Thanks, I really love you guys.” Changbin gives them a small smile.

 

“Love you too…” Jeongin rolls his eyes, but Changbin knows he means it.

 

Minho simply blinks and nods at Changbin, rather than verbally expressing himself, Changbin understands, widening his smile.

 

“Now,” Jeongin’s loud voice interrupts the moment Changbin and Minho had going, “Minho Hyung, you and I have a few games to finish. I cannot get past this level, please, you said you would help?” He pouts a little, how can anyone say no to that face.

 

“Okay, I’ll help you with this level, but then you gotta help me get past the one I’m stuck on.”

 

“Deal.” Jeongin nods.

 

“Do you wanna join, Changbin?”

 

“Nah, no thanks. I think I’ll go unpack my new mic.”

 

“And read a letter from a certain someone?” Minho waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Changbin goes to snap back in protest, but decides against it, “Yeah, I’m gonna read his letter.”

 

“Have fun. C’mon Hyung, let’s start.” Jeongin pulls Minho to where the controllers are, and they set up their game. Meanwhile, Changbin goes to his room to read what lies in the light blue envelope, making comments to himself as he does.

 

“ _ Dear Changbin Hyung…. _ ” Changbin feels himself smile, and laugh as he reads the part about Seungmin’s reaction to the autographs.

 

“ _ Thank you so much…. _ Ah, good, he liked the autographs.  _ I used a fancy word….”  _ Changbin chuckles, Felix has definitely improved in terms of writing in Korean, he notes that there are significantly less mistakes.  _ Perhaps him spending time with Woojin Hyung is gonna help if, ah no, when he comes to Korea. I just know he’s gonna win that competition. _

 

“ _ Seungmin’s contact info… force Hyunjin… _ Oh, wow, I would do that…” Changbin lets out a sigh, Felix seems to know him well enough to predict what he would do, and they’ve only exchanged a handful of letters.  _ Weird how things work out like that. _

 

Changbin can feel his face heat up, enough so that his ears are probably as red as his cheeks as he reads the bit where Felix compliments his voice. It felt very different hearing it from the younger, than hearing it from the few fans that he and 3Racha have. He quickly tries to collect himself so he doesn’t combust, and continues reading.

 

Changbin finds that the next few paragraphs are about Woojin, he read them happily, despite having heard from Woojin at least once a day. He scrunches his nose as Felix tells him how he witnessed Woojin and Chan kissing.  _ Poor Felix, I witnessed enough of that when Chan lived here... _

 

“ _ Family outing…  _ They really are like parents, hell, they’re total Mum, or Dad friends…” Changbin laughs again.

 

He blushed yet again as Felix calls him “adorably short”, okay…. it was less of a blush and more of a “I’m not short…”, either way, Felix called him adorable. He also sent a picture in return, to which Changbin almost has a heart attack as to how cute Felix looks in the photo. It takes him a few minutes before he is capable of reading any more of the letter.

 

“ _ Wrote about the smoky quartz, I cried _ … I made him cry…? No…. Oh god, I’m a terrible person…  _ I personally know _ …. Oh….oh.” Changbin can feel himself tear up for the second time that day as he discovers that Felix also lost his parents. His emotions are a total roller-coaster today.

 

“ _ My answer is kinda silly…  _ No, I was being too serious, yours was cute…” Changbin speaks as if the younger could hear him.

 

As Changbin continues to read, he gets to where Felix answers his question, and learns that his favourite English word is “ _ Ethereal _ .” A small spark of hope lights in his chest;  _ Has Felix ever called me “Ethereal”?  _

 

“ _ Oxymoron...  _ Ah, that’s the word! English is a tricky language… That has been bugging me for the past ten days!”

 

“ _ What is the first thing you would do if you became a ghost _ ?” Changbin pauses to think, “I would probably look after Jeongin, that would be the only reason I would end up as a ghost I suppose…”

 

Changbin finds himself laughing as he continues reading, specifically the image Felix gave him concerning his pranks to Chan. Changbin was sure the older would have the funniest reactions. He is soon concerned as he learns that Chan still has his bad sleeping patterns, something he will be sure to mention to Jisung.

 

“ _...I think this is the most I’ve written in a letter to you _ … He’s right, this one seems longer than usual, no complaints here!” Changbin smiles to himself, perhaps he will write a longer one than he usually would, It wouldn’t be fair to Felix if he didn’t do the same.

 

“ _ I really love hearing from you Hyung......Love from your penpal, Felix. _ Ah, he’s too cute!” Changbin tries his hardest to contain himself, but it doesn’t work, especially since he glanced at the photo Felix sent. So, rather than verbally expressing it, he wriggles with happiness. At this point his cheeks feel very warm, probably red in colour, but Changbin doesn’t care, he is allowed to feel like this, he is allowed to…  

 

Changbin comes to a realization.  _ Oh, I guess I do have a crush on him, Minho was right... _

 

Changbin goes to sit at his desk, he pulls out the stationary, and begins to write his reply. He always wrote a rough draft before, because he would often write just a bit too much. This time, he wanted to leave all the details in, he wanted to freely express himself to Felix. He began to write.

 

Once he completed the letter, Changbin carefully sealed it in the envelope, not forgetting to include a photo he took earlier of himself, Minho, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin at the new chicken restaurant they went to a few days ago (He added a small note on the back to Felix, asking him to show it to Woojin, just to tease him a little).

 

_ Ah _ , he remembers as he places the enclosed envelope on the desk, ready to be sent,  _ I’ll have to give Seungmin’s contact info to Hyunjin. Should I text it? Nah, I’ll do it when he gets back from his trip. I’ll ask him to remind me, just in case. _ He pulls out his phone to send the younger a text.

 

* * *

 

**Innie^2**

 

**Binnie**

Yo

Remind me to give you something when you get back

When do you get back btw?

 

**Jinnie**

Hi Hyung

You have something for me? What is is?

Me and Sungie get back day after tomorrow

 

**Binnie**

Not gonna tell you :P

 

**Jinnie**

Aaaaw

C’mon

Please

 

**Binnie**

Nope

You’ll hafta wait

How has your trip been so far?

 

**Jinnie**

Pretty good

Ngl Jisung managed to get himself drunk

Some of the other students brought drinks

Jisung was... unaware

 

**Binnie**

Omg, haha, What is a drunk Jisung like?

Oh 

Minho Hyung is probs gonna give you hell when you get back tho

You know how he is with Jisung, he’d kill for that kid

And his victim will be you

If he finds out that is

 

**Jinnie**

He was hungover this morning

Oh, don’t tell Jisung but I have vids and pics ;)

And there is no way in hell I’m telling Minho Hyung

 

**Binnie**

Well, I won’t

If you show me those vids and pics

 

**Jinnie**

I will

Ah, gtg, Jisung is complaining again

Ttyl Hyung

Mwah <3

 

**Binnie**

K

Ttyl

Mwah <3

 

* * *

 

Changbin pockets his phone. He decides that he’ll bring the letter down to the mailbox tomorrow, he goes to join Minho, and Jeongin in whatever game they’re playing.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Felix, _

 

_ I am really glad you and Seungmin like the autographs I sent you. I am also impressed at how much your Korean has improved, like seriously, it is really impressive. I am sorry to hear that Seungmin is too much of a coward to contact Hyunjin, but don’t worry, I have a plan up my sleeve. You’ll probably hear from Seungmin before me, but I hope to force Hyunjin to text Seungmin very soon…. Mwahaha. He might hate me for it at first, but I know he’ll forgive me, the boy is too soft. We won’t need a Plan B, I have my ways… (I'm not necessarily persuasive, I just have the right “materials” if you know what I mean ;) ). _

 

_ Thanks for the compliment on my rapping. I mean, I do get that a bit from fans, but for some reason I am more flattered and proud to hear it from you. As for rapping fast, I guess, well, I’m honestly not sure. I practice a ton to be able to do those lines, so maybe it’s just practice? I dunno man, not sure how to give advice on this sort of thing. Chan Hyung would be more help than me, he is the one who helped me improve. _

 

_ I am glad that you had a good time with Woojin Hyung, although I’m sorry you had to (and will probably continue to) witness their “displays of affection”. It is odd that they invited you on their dates, but then again, the two of them are very family oriented people, and that just means they care about you that much (they will likely feel guilty for leaving you out if they do go off on their own too much). I do hope you have fun on those trips though, camping sounds like a great idea. Speaking of which (well I’m not speaking but ya know…) Hyunjin, and Jisung are currently on a trip with their classmates, I’m sure he’ll have some fun stories to share with you next time you two chat. _

 

_ Don’t worry about meeting Jeongin (when you do, that is), he’s pretty shy when it comes to meeting new, or new-ish people. He will probably be too shy to speak at first, so treat him gently at first. His bark is much worse than his bite, trust me, I’ve been bitten before, although he had braces at that time. Oh yeah, he recently got them taken off, and he is very relieved. He begged me to get him some curry when he got them taken off, also some chewing gum. I got him some, cause he’s too cute to say no to, even more so without his braces, like seriously, How?! _

 

_ Minho did mention to me that you spoke, I’m glad to hear that he was of help to you. He isn’t always the most helpful, like today, I asked him to help with supper, cause I am not a chef by any means, and all he really did was tell me what to do rather than physically helping. It didn’t turn out too bad in the end though, so that's a plus. How is your dance routine going by the way? No too many hiccups I hope. You can do it, Felix! Fighting! _

 

_ I am so sorry that I’ve made you cry, I really hope you laughed more than you cried, I hate to be that kind of person that gives you poison without an antidote. I’m also really sorry to hear about your parents. Do not feel like you have nothing to remember them by, your memories of them are more powerful than any simple object will be, treasure those memories. Sometimes I remember moments with my parents, and I just write down whatever I can. They tend to end up in lyrical form. I’ve never really used them in our songs though, not sure if I ever will, but if the opportunity comes, I would want it to be one of my solo songs, cause it’ll be about my memories, and… well, it would be weird to have anyone else singing or rapping them. _

 

_ I am really curious, what sort of person would you use the word “Ethereal”? You don’t have to give names or anything,  just like, personality traits, or appearance. I guess for me, I would probably use a word like that on someone cute? Haha, I think I’ve mentioned before that cute things are my weakness. Or on someone who isn’t afraid to express their feelings, someone who is brave, who has enough courage to do something that they are afraid of. A person who is like a best friend, always there for you, and not afraid to tell you when you’re wrong. Definitely not someone like Minho, or Jisung, they are like the opposite of the kind of people I’d date (they are honestly perfect for each other though).  _

 

_ Oh, since I mentioned those two, just recently Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin moved in together. Guess where! That right, they are now our neighbors. Pretty weird, but also great, I’ll get to hang with them more often! There is also the possibility that Minho and Jisung might sort their shit out, if not then I feel bad for Hyunjin. He’ll have to suffer all that tension, romantic and sexual.  I don’t even live with them and it’s sometimes suffocating when they’re in the same room.  _

_ It totally bugs me when I cannot remember a word, the one I asked you about was bothering me till you helped, so thanks for that! _

 

_ Anyways, a ghost you say? Honestly, the reason I would ever become a ghost would be to look after Jeongin. As much as I say I despise the kid, I could never hate him. I loved him from the moment my parents brought him home from the agency, oh… I may not have mentioned, but we adopted Jeongin when he, and I were both very young (enough so that I can’t remember my life before then), and I made a promise to my parents to look after him should anything ever happen. _

 

_ Now, as for you haunting Chan, let me know if you do end up as a ghost, I’ll totally join you. Heck, I’ll do it alive, no need to be a ghost to prank Channie Hyung, am I right!  _

 

_ My turn! If you were to be deserted on an island, what are 5 things you would bring? I think I would drag Jeongin with me, so I wasn’t alone, and maybe like a knife. What else….. Oh a tent, a thing of flint and steel, a…… metal pot? For like, boiling water and cooking. One more item….. I would bring…. A working satellite phone! I guess I could survive a while with just those, then I could use the phone to be like “Help, I cannot deal with my brother anymore, take me out of here!!”. Just kidding, I love the guy, as I mentioned earlier, but I honestly can only take so much... Jeongin… He’s a handful that one. _

 

_ I really like writing to you, but I love hearing back from you even more. I tried writing without editing my letter this time, so, like yours it may seem longer than usual. Ah, there may also be more mistakes than usual, but you can like spell check for me! It’ll be a good learning experience, heh.... And, no. I would never consider you annoying, never, don’t you dare think like that. You’re my friend now, so you’ll have to be the one to put up with me! According to Woojin Hyung I tend to be a tad clingy, so if we ever meet, expect me to never let go. My friends are my treasures, you are my treasure! (Oh my god, that was cringy… Jisung would probably hit me if I said that aloud around him) _

 

_ I am very much looking forward to your reply! _

 

_ Love from your friend/penpal, _

_ Binnie Binnie Changbinnie <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sticking with me and my terribly irregular updates.
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to those of you who show your support, like seriously, I cannot believe that this managed to get over 200 Kudos, and 2000 hits. Honestly, it's because of you that I am able to continue writing, thank you <3
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, feedback, kudos, anything of the sort! 
> 
> oh, and if any of you wanna chat or anything, just hit me up on Tumblr -> @master-of-mages
> 
> Thanks again, till next chapter!
> 
> (And in all honesty, how is Jeongin even cuter without his braces, seriously, nothing can stop that child's adorableness!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix spends a fun day at the amusement park with Seungmin, while Chan, and Woojin have their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this a little earlier than usual, somewhat due to Stray Kids' 1st anniversary, but also because I decided to split this into two chapters.  
> The next one will be uploaded in Three(?) weeks (At least that's what I hope, it all depends on my exams and such...).  
> The next one will also be quite long, so please anticipate it (It'll be a continuation of this chapter, just so ya know)
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Best Bros**

 

**Feelix**

Minnie, we’re on our way

 

**Seungmean**

K

lemme know when ya get here

 

**Feelix**

will do

 

* * *

 

Felix pockets his phone as Chan starts the car.

 

“Ready Felix? Woojin?” Chan asks.

 

“Yes!” The two reply with excitement in their voices. Chan pulls out of the driveway and down the street, towards Seungmin’s house.

 

It took them less than five minutes to get to Seungmin’s, Felix sent him a quick text letting him know they were waiting. He was practically bouncing with excitement. It had been a while since Felix had last gone to an amusement park. Not to mention the camping trip they had planned for afterwards (it was Felix’s idea to cram the two trips into one, he was very eager to do both activities).

 

Last time Chan had taken him to an amusement park, it didn’t end well. They had gone on the viking ship ride, after much protesting on Felix’s end. He ended up crying… a lot. 

 

This time Chan, and Seungmin had promised he wouldn’t have to go on any rides he wasn’t comfortable going on. Granted this would mean Felix would look after their stuff while the others went on the more thrilling rides, but Felix doesn’t mind. Just as long as he doesn’t end up crying again.

 

Felix waves as he sees Seungmin approach the car holding a small backpack, and a large duffel bag. Seungmin also had a sleeping bag neatly rolled up, and tucked under his arm.  Felix hops out of the car to help his friend load his bags into the trunk. 

 

They somehow manage to fit the duffle bag and the sleeping bag into the now very full trunk. It was difficult due to there already being three other bags and sleeping bags, two tents, a box and two medium sized coolers full of food, and drinks.

 

“After you.” Felix opens the door to the car. Felix exaggerates as he gestures towards the open door, bowing slightly.

 

“Why thank you kind Sir.” Seungmin responds, pretending to tip his hat before sliding into the car. Seungmin shuffles over to the far side so Felix didn’t have to go around the car.

 

Felix watches with a smile. He slips onto the seat next to Seungmin, and buckles his seat-belt.

 

“Where to, young masters?” Chan asks jokingly, joining in on Felix and Seungmin’s act.

 

“Onward, to the amusement park!” Felix and Seungmin reply in unison.

 

They set off. The beginning of their journey is filled with small chit chat. Seungmin complains about how he had to help his sister at her shop for the past two days, and how he had this one customer who was being, simply put, a pain in the ass.

 

After their chatter dies down, Woojin turns to the younger two.

 

“Mind if I put on some music?” Woojin asks, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Go ahead, we don’t mind.” 

 

Woojin plugs his phone into the car’s aux cord, “First up, one of my personal favourites.”

 

The first few notes of the song start to play, and Seungmin perks up almost immediately.

 

“Oh my god! Hyung!? You like Day6 too!” Seungmin exclaims as the song “I Smile” plays from the cars speakers.

 

“Of course I like them.” Woojin chuckles, “I am pretty close to Seungjin Hyung, we were neighbors when we were younger. Our parents are close as well.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Felix joins, “Changbin Hyung mentioned that Wonpil Hyung tutored him.”

 

“Yup.” Woojin nods, “I convinced him to tutor Binnie.”

 

Felix furrows his brows. If Woojin said he was close to Seungjin, then how did he convince Wonpil to… “Hyung, you said you are close with Seungjin Hyung, how do you know Wonpil Hyung?”

 

“Well,” Woojin frowned slightly, looking at Seungmin, “I could tell you, and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, but they haven’t been super public about it…. You would have to ‘swear to secrecy’ or whatever the saying is.”

 

The younger two glance at each other before nodding their heads at Woojin, “We’ll keep it to ourselves.” They reply in unison.

 

“Okay, you are in for a story.” Woojin shifts in his seat so he can more comfortably face the two on the backseat, “As I mentioned, Seungjin Hyung, and I were neighbors. I think I met him around the same time I met Changbin, and Jeongin. Anyways, the three- no, the four of us played together almost all the time…”

 

Woojin went on, explaining how when he and Seungjin had attended a school that combined middle school, and junior high into one building. This meant that they had gone to school together. Woojin told them how he and Seungjin joined the choir together once Woojin started attending the school, and that was where they met Wonpil.

 

Woojin laughs as he continues, “Seungjin Hyung basically fell in love at first sight. It didn’t help that Wonpil Hyung was also singing too.”

 

Felix sends a teasing smirk to Seungmin, who glares in return, “Sounds like Minnie.”

 

Seungmin responds to that by elbowing Felix in the side, “Shush!”

 

Woojin smiles at the two bickering.

 

“Let Woojinnie finish you two.” Chan lightly scolds them.

 

“Sorry…” The two apologise.

 

“No worries, as I was saying, Seungjin Hyung fell in love at first sight with Wonpil Hyung. He was always really nervous whenever we spoke with Wonpil Hyung about choir activities…”

 

Woojin went on to explain all the ways in which Seungjin was being blatantly obvious about his massive crush on Wonpil. How he could barely utter three words to him without his cheeks being dusted pink, how he would constantly be glancing in his direction, and other things to that effect.

 

“I was getting pretty sick of Seungjin Hyung pining over Wonpil Hyung, so I took it upon myself to get closer with Wonpil Hyung, in hopes that I could set the two up more easily.” Woojin shakes his head, “and that’s where things get a little… Well... You see… Wonpil Hyung and I got close. It wasn’t hard, he is a really nice person, and he’s fun to be around. I found out, much to Seungjin Hyung’s dismay at the time, that Wonpil Hyung was dating someone.”

 

“Ah… poor Seungjin Hyung…” Seungmin pouts.

 

“Yeah, Seungjin Hyung was pretty heartbroken. He “got over” his feelings, but the two of them stayed as friends.” Woojin continued.

 

“You say “got over” as if he didn’t, huh?” Felix questions Woojin.

 

“I’m getting there, patience.”

 

Woojin goes on to tell them how Seungjin and Wonpil stayed friends all through high school. In their second-to-last year of high school it was Wonpil, and his other friend, Younghyun who suggested they form a band. Younghyun had convinced his friend Jae to join, and Wonpil convinced Seungjin. Lucky for them, the school was willing to fund their project, so long as they played at school events, and competitions, which they did.

 

Woojin commented on how their band did pretty well for the next year, but they always felt that there was something about their band that just didn’t feel right. It felt incomplete.

 

Woojin explains that Seungjin had brought this up with the others, and they quickly agreed that they needed a better drummer.

 

“They weren’t trying to offend Younghyun Hyung or anything. He’s just a better guitarist than he is a drummer.” Woojin quickly adds, causing the others to chuckle.

 

“Wonpil Hyung mentioned knowing someone who could be their drummer. That’s when they met Dowoon Hyung. 

 

“Unfortunately for them they had to wait for the next school year to start before they could properly integrate Dowoon Hyung into their band, because Dowoon Hyung wouldn’t be in high school till the others were in their final year.”

 

Woojin explains how the five of them would meet up during their breaks. Some of it was just getting to know each other, and sometimes they would simply practice. Through that time, Seungjin, and Dowoon had grown very close. So close that Seungjin was soon consulting Woojin as per his not-so-platonic feelings for the younger.

 

Woojin sighed as he told them that he was unable to convince the older to confess. 

 

“Seungjin was really lucky though.” Woojin smiles.

 

Now the other three were very confused.

 

“What do you mean, Hyung?” Seungmin inquires.

 

“This is where it gets a tad complex, but also a bit funny. You see…” Woojin tales a quick drink from his water bottle before continuing, “It turns out that Wonpil Hyung’s boyfriend, was actually Dowoon Hyung. It was quite the ordeal when Seungjin found out.”

 

Seungmin lets out a small gasp, “They dated?! I knew it!” He quietly exclaims.

 

“How did Seungjin Hyung find out?” Felix asks, now very invested in the story.

 

“Well, it was around the last few months of their final year. Seungjin Hyung had “discovered” that he still had feelings for Wonpil Hyung, and he was very conflicted. He was sure that he was more or less in love with Dowoon Hyung. I talked to him about it a lot.” Woojin frowned slightly, “He had a really hard time coming to terms with the fact that he liked two people romantically.”

 

Woojin gave them a quick explanation on how conflicted he really was. He went on to tell them how he overcame this problem, and how he learned that the two were dating. 

 

Seungjin was approached by the two younger males, both of them confessing to Seungjin that they, as a couple, both had feelings for him. This lead to Seungjin, in a moment of shock to return the confession. They had a really long discussion afterwards as to how they would proceed with their relationship.

 

“They were able to make it work, and to this day they still do.” Woojin concludes.

 

After a few moments of silence, the three of them letting the information sink in, Chan speaks up. 

 

“I really respect them for that.”

 

“Yeah, even though they talk a lot, Seungjin Hyung still comes to me for advice.” Woojin chuckles. He pats Chan’s thigh as he says his next words, “Don’t know why though. I’m not exactly the best to ask about multi-people relationships. I’m a “one guy” kind of man.”

 

Felix can see Chan’s bright smile through the rear-view mirror. He laughs while scrunching his nose, “Get a room you two.” He teases.

 

Felix gets a glare from Chan, while Woojin laughs. 

 

“Felix…” Chan warns, “Don’t think I don’t know about your own little crush on a certain someone I know.”

 

To that, Felix pouts and whines, “Chaaaaaan! Seungmin, help me out here.” He turns to his friend.

 

Seungmin is simply sitting there, staring into space. Seungmin was still obviously processing the news that three of his idols were dating each other.

 

“You alright Seungmin?” Felix asks, lowering his voice in concern.

 

Seungmin nods, “Yeah… I just…!” He lets out a small gasp, “Seungjin Hyung, Wonpil Hyung, and Dowoon Hyung are dating!?!?!!!?”

 

The other three laugh loudly at Seungmin’s late reaction.

 

Seungmin realized they were laughing at him, “Hey, you guys are mean….”

 

Their laughing soon dies down, and the conversation with it.

 

Felix slides his hand into Seungmin’s and gives it a squeeze, as if to apologize if they went too far in teasing him. Seungmin squeezes back, and Felix knows that his friend is alright.

 

They spent the last bit of the ride in a comfortable silence, Woojin’s songs still playing softly over the car speakers. Felix, and Seungmin had drifted off at one point, and were leaning on each other as they slept.

 

The two didn’t sleep for very long, as they were soon pulling into a parking spot at the amusement park.

 

“C’mon Lixie, Minnie. We’re here.” Chan, and Woojin attempt to gently wake the boys.

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to wake up, and hop out of the car. They ran towards the entrance with pure excitement, only dampening slightly as they had to wait awhile in line to pay for entry.

 

Once they paid for their passes, Chan sets down the rules for the two.

 

“Stay together, keep your phones on, keep an eye on your bags, make sure to rest after eating any snacks before going on another ride, and remember to meet us at 12pm for lunch, okay?” Chan tells them seriously.

 

“Yes, Chan.” Felix responds, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Chan always gives the same speech whenever they go anywhere, especially when Chan has his friends along, or in this case his boyfriend.

 

“Can’t promise you we won’t get into trouble!” Seungmin teases grabbing Felix’s hand, “You two go have your date. Lix let’s go on the bumper cars!”

 

The two ran off, leaving a slightly speechless Chan, and Woojin.

 

They go on as many rides as they can, and as many as Felix is willing to go on. A few times, Seungmin goes on a more thrilling ride, and Felix stands off to the side, quickly snapping bad quality, yet funny photos of Seungmin as he zooms past him. 

 

They stop a couple of times to buy small snacks from some of the many food vendors. 

 

At one point they end up playing a few carnival type games. Seungmin, after much difficulty, manages to win two dolls, a llama, and a small ferret. He hands the ferret to Felix, and keeps the llama for himself. Felix teases him, saying that the llama resembles Hyunjin, getting a hard punch to the arm from Seungmin (little does he know, Seungmin decides to name the llama “Jinnie”). 

 

They try one last game, Felix winning a pair of headbands (a cat ear one, which Felix wears, and a puppy ear one which Felix makes Seungmin wear), and they head off to meet Chan and Woojin for lunch.

 

The four of them manage to find each other, and they choose to eat burgers for lunch. It takes them a few minutes after getting their food to find a shaded table to eat on.

 

“How did your morning go?” Felix asks the couple as they sit down and dig in to their food, “Did you go on lots of rides?”

 

“Yeah, we did. It was fun.” Chan responds, adjusting his own sheep themed headband, “Woojinnie insisted on winning this headband for me. He keeps saying that I look like a sheep…” He pouts, looking at Woojin.

 

“That’s only cause you got me the bear ears.” Woojin explains.

 

“Yeah, but at least you are like a bear. I’m more of a wolf.” 

 

“No, you’re a sheep.” Woojin shakes his head, and ruffles Chan’s curly hair, “You’re soft, cute, fluffy, diligent, and you lead your flock, just like a sheep.” 

 

Chan continues pouting, except this time his cheeks were dusted pink. Chan opens his mouth to respond to Woojin’s compliments, likely with some of his own, but Felix interrupts.

 

“Minnie, and I also played some games, I won the headbands we’re wearing. Minnie won two dolls.” Felix boasts proudly.

 

Seungmin nods in agreement, mouth too full to say anything.

 

“And you both look adorable.” Woojin smiles, and nods.

 

They continue talking about all the rides they went on, and all the snacks they ate as they eat their burgers. 

 

Once they finish eating they quickly decide on how they’re going to spend the afternoon, after determining that they would spend it together.

 

“Let’s go see the animals!” Felix, and Woojin suggest enthusiastically. Laughing as they spoke at the same moment.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Chan turns to Seungmin, “Any objections?”

 

Seungmin shakes his head, and smiles, “None from me.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

The four quickly clean up after themselves, making sure to throw out their garbage, and they head off to go see the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!!  
> I can't believe it's been one year since Stray Kids debuted, it went by so fast!  
> Let's hope this year is even more amazing, for the boys and all the fans as well.
> 
> Miroh is super catchy, I'm sure they'll do well if they started their 2nd year with such an amazing song!!  
> I must say, Chronosaurus, and Boxer are definitely my favourite songs on the album (aside from the title song of course).  
> Which song is what is your favourite?
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit irrelevant to the story. It isn't meant to be, a few of the things in this chapter will be brought up again in later chapters, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Also, I chose to give Felix a ferret as a plush toy, because I think that Changbin kinda resembles a ferret(?). Is there an animal you think suits him better?
> 
> As always, thank you to those who leave comments, and show your support. I would have a hard time doing this without you!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, feedback, kudos, and the sort.  
> Hope you all have a great day, week, month!  
> Till next update!


End file.
